Inmate 4859
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: Cynder and Spyro return to Warfang as heroes, but Cynder's past returns to haunt her. Despite her change, she must answer for her crimes whilst under Malefor's control. She is imprisoned and given the number 4859. Songfic of Sabaton's Inmate 4859, because I found it odd Cynder was never punished for her actions under Malefor's control.
1. Chapter 1

**The dawn of century, a girl born by a lake.**

 **Resettled from Dragon City's plains.**

 **Go to a girl in exile, as Malefor came.**

 **Unleashed a shadow on the world.**

 **Cynder!**

 **Cynder!**

 **Whooooooo, knows, her name?**

'Why is Cynder under arrest?'

'She is responsible for the deaths of hundreds when she was in Malefor's army.'

'She was not in control! You can't do this!'

'She'll be having a trial in a couple days. If you want to argue your case, be at it.'

 **Inmate in hell, or a hero in prison?**

 **Dragon in Auschwitz, who knows her name?**

 **Locked in a cell, waging war from the prison.**

 **Hidden in Auschwitz, who hides behind 4,8,5,9?**

'Cynder you are being charged for the murder of hundreds of innocents. How do you plead?'

'Guilty.'

'WHAT!? CYNDER!'

'But Spyro, I did do it. Malefor's influence or not, I did do it.'

'Cynder, don't do this.'

'I'm sorry Spyro. I plead guilty.'

'Eh, why?'

'As I told Spyro, whether I was under Malefor's influence is not the question. The question is if I did it, and I did. So I plead guilty.'

'Well… you seem like an honest Dragoness, so… 3 years in Warfang Prison.'

'Cynder, I was going to ask to commit tonight.'

'I'm sorry Spyro, but I have to answer for what I did.'

'I will visit when I get them to overturn this.'

'Guards please escort Cynder to her new cell.'

'See ya later Spyro.'

Cynder was given the number 4859.

Cynder's cell mate was a perverted Red Dragon. He drove Cynder nuts. She wondered if she could stand being in jail with this guy for 3 years.

1.5 years later…

 **Spyro never came, decided to break free.**

 **The end of April 23.**

 **Joined the uprising, fight on the streets, while hiding her past.**

 **Takes command of serving her self in need.**

 **Cynder!**

 **Cynder!**

 **Whooooooo, knows, her name?**

 **Inmate in hell, or a hero in prison?**

 **Dragon in Auschwitz, who knows her name?**

 **Locked in a cell, waging war from the prison.**

 **Hidden in Auschwitz, who hides behind 4,8,5,9?**

Her escape attempt failed and she was soon punished for it. Gravely.

Her cell opened.

'Get out.'

'I'm free?'

'No, you are being transferred.'

'Where to?'

'Auschwitz.'

Cynder shuddered.

 **Sent to a prison where the heroes are judged as traitors.**

Auschwitz was the most brutal prison on the planet. The inmates were on display for the public to see.

Cynder was met with glares and shouts.

'TRAITOR!'

'MURDERER!'

'TREASONOUS!'

 **Accused of treason by her own.**

The city that Auschwitz was in was full of people who lusted for the blood of the Dark Forces, and within a month after her arrival, a riot demanding Cynder's execution formed.

 **Sentenced by government under pressure of native influence.**

 **Those she once, fought to free.**

The government was overwhelmed with the number of rioters. They had no choice.

Church bells were ringing on the day of Cynder's execution. She was restrained and her head was in a guillotine.

She let a few tears fall and glanced up at the crowd.

There was a Dragon in a crowd with their head down and a hood over their face, but it didn't matter, she could recognize that figure anywhere.

'Spyro.' She whispered.

 **Inmate in hell, or a hero in prison?**

 **Dragon in Auschwitz, we know her name.**

 **Locked in a cell, waging war from the prison.**

 **Hidden in Auschwitz, she hides behind 4,8,5,9.**

SHRNK!

'CYNDER!'


	2. The Dream, and The Phantom

**Due to positive response, and I was pleasantly surprised how positive, I will turn this into a proper story. The first chapter will remain up, but I'll try to keep to it in a way that follows it, without letting you predict what is about to happen. I'm probably going to butcher this horribly, but I'll give it a shot. Remember, you asked for this...**

I was home. It wasn't a great home, but it was home nonetheless. Concurrent Skies was my own personal fortress. I was going to visit Spyro, he's my favorite prisoner. He keeps insisting that I used to love him. What a fool!

Today I would finally be able to bring my Master back. Instead of hunting down the Guardians to power the orbs one by one, I could simply siphon power from Spyro and power all of them at once. It's genius. Pure, distilled, genius.

'Oh Spyro! Are you here honey?'

'Cynder!? Do you finally remember now?'

'Pfffffft HAHAHAHA. I can't believe you fell for it. You're so gullible.'

'Cynder please. Don't you remember? You said you loved me!'

'Why would I say that? You are of no interest to me. Except for personal use. Particularly, your Elements. You are going to help me resurrect the Dark Master.'

'Cynder, we defeated him, don't you remember? He made the Destroyer break the world apart. We defeated him and while I was pulling the world together, you said you loved me.'

'He is not even resurrected yet. As much as you think it, I am not, stupid. Enough talk. Say goodbye Spyro. I'm going to drain all your life force, and your life force will resurrect do the very thing you tried to prevent. How ironic.'

'Cynder, please. I- I LOVE YOU!'

That didn't stop me though. I hooked him up to the device, and activated it.

cinder

Yes. It's working. He's growing weaker.

cynder

It's almost done. The orbs are almost at full strength.

cynder

Nothing can stop me now.

Cynder

... Who said that?

CYNDER!

Wha...

(POV change. 3rd.)

Cynder jolted awake. She was still on the purple gem that was the core of their planet. The crystal was now sealed by the surrounding Earth. The only thing that stopped them from being crushed was that the world didn't quite reach the crystal.

She looked for whoever woke her, and saw Ignitus.

'Ignitus!? But, but you're dead!'

'Indeed. Yet I gave my life so that you and Spyro could make it to this point AND survive. I can't let you die here, so I woke you up. There isn't much time. You must get Spyro to the surface quickly. Otherwise he will perish.'

She looked at Spyro. His scales were more pale than usual, and he seemed thinner. He looked lifeless.

'He is not dead, yet. He used every ounce of his strength to pull the planet together. He needs food and a place to properly rest. Neither of which can be found here. There are a few small 'gaps' in the Earth that may lead to the surface. You must find one.'

'I can't. I'll never be able to fly that far if I have to carry him. Please, I need your help.'

'I'm afraid I cannot do that. I'm bending the rules of the afterlife as it is just by speaking with you. Cynder... it's up to you now. Save Spyro.'


	3. We Will Survive

Cynder paused as Ignitus vanished. She was at a loss.

She didn't think she could do this.

She was exhausted from the battle with Malefor, they were stuck on the core of the planet, she needed to get herself and the unconscious Spyro to the surface, and find him help.

The problem was, she didn't think she had the strength to fly/carry herself and Spyro's limp form all the way there.

However, she had no choice but to try, or they would surely die here.

Reluctantly, she left his side to search for a way out. After a few minutes, she found one. It was a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. It was slanted so that she wouldn't have to fly straight up. The only time she had to fly was to get Spyro up to the ledge where it started.

She grabbed his paw with her mouth, lifted it up, quickly put her neck under it, then lifted the rest of his body onto her back.

'*Huffs* Sparx was right, you are heavy.'

She flexed the muscles that controlled her wings as hard as she could. They beat hard enough to lift her, but the next stroke didn't propel her any higher.

'Come on come on!'

She tapped into her Wind powers and forced a current of air into her wing membranes. That, coupled with the powerful wingbeats, managed to slowly propel her up higher.

'Al...most... there.'

She reached the ledge, and she went to grab it with her foreclaws, but the second she put her weight on it, it crumbled.

It was sedimentary rock. Not a very tough material.

'You've gotta be *Puffs* kidding me.'

She lifts herself above the ledge, and slowly enters the tunnel.

She lands, and collapses. The more stable rock in the tunnel does not collapse.

She lightly stretched her wings. They were horribly sore. She was surprised they hadn't been ripped out of their sockets.

She paused for a quick rest, but soon, she pressed on. Repositioning Spyro's body on her back.

Walking made it much easier, for the first five minutes.

As she continued into the tunnel, the light from the core grew more and more dim, and it became pitch-black.

'At least it can't get any worse.'

"NOOOOOO!" Her mind screamed at her.

"No no no. You said the forbidden words. Everyone knows when you say that, the universe has to be a massive asshole and fuck you over."

Thump.

Cynder ran into the wall, where she could vaguely sense two branching paths.

"I told you."

Cynder considered her choice.

'Well, it's called the right side for a reason... right?'

She pressed forwards.

She lost track of time. She had no idea how long she had been walking. The only sound she could hear was the clicking of her claws on the rock.

Click, click, click, click, click.

She was getting exhausted.

Click, click, click, click, click.

She didn't think she could go much further.

Click, click, click, click, click.

She NEEDED a sign.

Click, click, click, click, click.

A sound.

Click, click, click, click, click.

Something.

Click, click, click, click, click.

ANYTHING. That would tell her she would be ok. That Spyro and her would live.

Click, click, click, click, thump.

She stumbled.

She started hyperventilating.

She needed more air in her lungs.

She needed food.

She needed water.

She needed light.

She needed Spyro.

But...

Spyro needed her more than she needed him right now.

She had to keep going. For his sake.

She used her Wind element again, this time to literally force air into her lungs. This acts as a supercharger. Giving her muscles more strength, and her mind more clear.

She continued on, using this temporary boost as long as she could, until she ran out of 'Manna.' The Wind entering her body ceased, and she felt the fatigue again.

However, she had gotten where she needed to go.

She could see light.

She was tempted to run to the light, but with Spyro still on her back, and the cave still very dark, she merely speed up to a slow trot.

She reached the light, and it turned out to be not what she hoped for, but still, it lifted her mood.

Spirit Gems. LOTS of them.

She smashed the green and red ones as much as she could.

She quickly was revitalized. Her fatigue and soreness vanished, but it was bittersweet.

She looked at Spyro.

He looked even worse. His scales were almost completely pale, only a very light purple remained. Despite having seen him in his prime just yesterday, she couldn't seem to remember the brilliant shining color it used to be.

It was sweet because she felt like she could reach the surface 3 times over, and the fact that Spirit Gems were growing, meant she was getting close.

It was bitter, because Spyro was dying, and he needed this boost more than she did, yet everytime she tried to bring the Gems to him, they were absorbed into her body.

She sighed. She couldn't wait any longer. Spyro was dying. She wasn't a medic, but she predicted he would die within a few days if she couldn't find help.

She pressed on.

She didn't know how long she walked, but frankly, she didn't care, because not very long after she had revitalized, she saw what she was positive was skylight.

Again she refused to run, but she did quicken her pace slightly.

Finally, what seemed like days after she woke, she emerged into the world again.

She pulled Spyro out, and shouted in joy.

She did it. Despite all odds. She had made it out.

The hard part was done, but she still had to find help, so she couldn't afford rest.

She stretched out, and grabbed Spyro again. She continued.

She was sure she had actually made it to a place near Warfang, because this place seemed identical to the majority of the Valley of Avalar. If she could just find a landmark, she could get Spyro back to civilization.

She had scarcely begun the search, when her stomach growled, LOUDLY.

She hadn't eaten since before she and Spyro had been trapped in the Well of Souls, and that was 3 years ago!

Since they had woken chained together, they had not had the respite they needed to eat, it was one battle after another. They ran on pure adrenaline for all of it. The Spirit Gems did offer an energy boost, but they did NOT substitute for food. She needed to eat, NOW!

She put a paw to her stomach, and was only mildly surprised when she felt her ribs poking through.

'I have to eat, I have to find something to sustain me. I'm sorry Spyro, but I have to leave. I'll be back soon though.'

She wasn't sure why she kept talking to him. She was positive he couldn't hear her, but maybe she said it for herself, to justify leaving him.

She came back a few minutes later with a feral rabbit. (Feral meaning it is more like an animal we have on Earth, not the bipedal anthros that world has) She used her claws to skin it, then she ate the muscle, organs, and even a few bones. She left a pile of fur and bones. No meat was left behind.

It wasn't enough to satisfy her, but it was enough to keep her going for a bit.

She grabbed Spyro again, and resumed her search for landmarks.

After a while, she smelled something.

She closed her eyes and took a long, careful sniff.

Water.

Fresh, clean, pure, water.

Her throat was uncomfortably dry and her mouth was no longer producing saliva because it lacked so much water.

As she began to follow the scent, she then heard something. It was a continuous sound that almost reminded her of a roar.

Her heart leapt.

Waterfall! If this was THE waterfall they were at not long ago, then she could find the Cheetahs.

She found the waterfall, and it was indeed the waterfall they saved Meadow from.

She stopped, had a few gulps of water, and went as fast as she dared to the village with Spyro on her back.

Soon enough, she could see the village, and smell the cooked food coming from it.

'Spyro... we're gonna make it. We did it.'


	4. Or Maybe Not

She ran to the village, she didn't care anymore. Spyro was now within what see considered safe territory. She did manage to not drop him though.

She ran into it and started screaming.

'HELP SOMEBODY!'

From a large building that hadn't been there last time, all the Cheetahs in the village emerged.

They must have been celebrating.

'CYNDER! YOU'RE OK!'

It was Hunter. He ran up and hugged her.

'Where's the purple legend himself?'

She gently lowered him off her back.

There were several gasps of shock.

'Spyro... no...'

'Please, help him. He's... he's still alive.'

Cynder, adrenaline and Spirit Gems finally spent, passed out from exhaustion.

Before she blacked out, she heard Hunter scream.

'WE NEED A DOCTOR!'

(POV change... Cynder)

Where am I?

I'm surrounded by darkness. There is no floor. I'm not flying. I'm just... floating.

'Cynder... you did it. Thank you. Thank you for saving my son.'

'Ignitus?'

That was it... I woke up.

Was that true? Was Spyro Ignitus' son? It would make sense. He said he had never done right by either of us.

Wait, Spyro. Is he alright?

'hunter *Undecipherable* morphine now!'

What's happening?

I hear someone throw open the tent flap and start rummaging through some sort of cabinet.

'THERE'S NONE LEFT!'

'Hunter?'

'Cynder! You're up! Sorry but I can't talk, I need to find some Morphine!'

'What's happening?'

'It's Spyro... he's... not well. The Doctor is fighting to save his life and... it doesn't look good.'

'Take me to him.'

'No time. He's in the tent three to the left of this one. I need to find more Morphine.'

Hunter dashes out.

I shakily stand and stumble to the tent Hunter directed me to.

When I opened it, I wished I hadn't.

Spyro was on a metal table, his chest was opened, his scales were nearly white, and the ones that had color were the ones that were red with blood.

'SPYRO!'

'You can't be here! I need to focus!'

'What are you doing!?'

'There's something in his body! Whatever it is, it's siphoning his energy!'

The Doctor widens the cut slightly and gasps.

'What?'

'You may wanna look at this.'

I looked, fought the urge to vomit, and gasped myself.

Right there, touching Spyro's heart, growing from his ribcage, was a Dark Gem.

It must have started growing when he was corrupted at the Well of Souls.

I felt furious. I moved to destroy that fucking gem when I was stopped.

'Don't! It's too close to his heart, if you shatter it where do you think the pieces will go?'

He was right.

Something else came to mind.

'Why do you need Morphine when he's unconscious?'

'He was starting to come to, while we were about to start the operation. We had few sedatives left as we used most of them on the wounded of the last battle. Those few sedatives won't keep him down much longer, so we also pumped him full of Morphine so when he wakes up he won't be in too much pain.'

Hunter comes in.

'We are completely out of Morphine, and all other painkillers for that matter!'

'We have a bigger problem. There's a Dark Gem touching his heart. It is lodged in his ribs.'

'DAMN IT!'

I hardly heard what they said. I was thinking.

Dark Gems like to drain elemental energy like Manna.

Maybe...

It's risky.

Too risky...

'If you sew him up now, what are his odds of survival?'

They seemed surprised I spoke after being spaced out.

'I'd estimate .01% at best.'

'Get some needle and thread. I'm gonna handle this.'

'Cynder you can't destroy it that close to'

'I'm not going to.'

'Then what are'

'It wants to steal energy? Fine. I'll give it what it wants. Just do as I say. This is the only chance.'

'... Ok. Hunter go find it.'

Hunter looked at me.

'I think you should come with me. I tore the place up pretty good.'

Thank you Hunter. He was getting me some privacy, so I can do this alone.

The Doctor nodded and they left.

I looked at Spyro.

He seemed so lifeless. His body was cold.

'I'm sorry Spyro. Please forgive me for this.'

I tapped into my powers of Poison. A pair of snake-like fangs poked out of my gums. Ready to inject whatever I bit with deadly venom.

I opened my mouth, leaned over Spyro's exposed chest, and took a breath.

I gently stuck my fangs into his heart, and contracted the muscles that squeezed my venom glands. This pumped my venom directly into his heart.

I relaxed them, then contracted them again.

I pumped as much venom as I could into his heart.

My theory is that Dark Gems will target elemental energy first. If that is true, then it should target my venom, not Spyro's life force. Hopefully since I injected it into his heart, it will start producing the venom in conjunction with his blood. If this works, it will make a symbioses, without the bio part. The Dark Gem will sap the venom out of the blood, keeping it from killing Spyro, and the venom will stop the Dark Gem from stealing Spyro's life force.

I prayed this would work.

If Spyro died, I wouldn't recover.

I don't know how many times I contracted and relaxed the muscles over my venom glands, or how much venom I injected, but it was a lot.

'CYNDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

'I'm giving fe Dark Gem somefing to siphon besides Spyro's life force. My venom fould keep fim alive.'

'Cynder... I hope you're right.'

Finally, I felt my venom glands become empty. I released my hold and withdrew my fangs.

My mouth was covered in blood. Spyro's blood. The blood of an innocent.

My vision shifted for a second. I was taller and looking down at Spyro who was in a position like he was begging for mercy.

NO! I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!

My vision returned to normal, and I nearly sighed in relief.

The Doctor sealed the puncture wounds in his heart, and then sealed his chest.

All we could do now was wait.

Wait and pray.


	5. A Temporary Fix?

Spyro... It hurts... So much.

I can't stand seeing you like this.

You've given me, and the world, so much. I can't... *Sniffs* I can't live without you.

If you die, I'll be right behind you. I will follow you anywhere. Even death. If we can't be together in this life, we will be together in the next.

(POV change... 3rd)

Cynder put Spyro on the ground, and slept with him every day for a week.

While his body remained cold, his heart still made very subtle beats, and his body never began to smell of death.

Finally, 8 days after the world was saved, Cynder saw Spyro's condition improve.

His scales started to return to their normal color, albeit very slowly, and his body slightly warmed up.

The Cheetah that operated on him gave him an inspection, and for the first time, he sounded hopeful.

'Cynder, I think it is working. I'm giving him a 45% chance of survival now. Whatever you did, seems to have saved his life.

(POV Change... Cynder's... Time Change... the next night)

'Spyro, can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. If you can, I want you to know something... I'm... not sure if you heard me just moments before you pulled the world together, so... I'll say it again. I... I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I... I want to carry your hatchlings. I want to grow old with you, and die together. I also want you to forgive me. For everything... I've done so much to the world and you. Yet... you still trust me. I... I betrayed you. I let myself fall to Malefor again, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for... injecting you with poison. I'm not saying I'm sorry that it seems to have saved you, but I'm sorry that I caused damage to you. I don't know if you know this, but my heart is still clouded with darkness. When I hurt, when I kill, I feel, happy. I feel that demon that I used to be fighting to take control. If you hadn't been with me, I probably would've succumbed soon after you rescued me. You saved me multiple times, you gave me a chance, a home, and a friend. I don't know if I could ever repay you. When you wake up, I'm yours. Whatever you want, I'll do it. If you want me to be like a maid, I'll do it. You name it, I'll do it. I'll bow down and kiss the ground you walk on if you wish. Why am I saying this? You probably can't hear me. Maybe I'm saying this to convince myself. Maybe saying this out-loud will help me decide on what to do. I should stop rambling. I should just go to sleep. I love you Spyro.'

(POV Change... 3rd... Time Change... The next morning)

'Cynder'

'Mphf.'

'Cynder!'

'Too early. Need sleep.'

'CYNDER!'

'What?'

'It's me.'

'What do you... Spyro?'

'Open your eyes.'

Cynder opens her eyes, and sees Spyro, scales slightly more purple, awake and alive.

'Spyro... you're ok. I... I...'

Cynder breaks down, hugs Spyro, and begins to cry.

'Cynder... I need to talk to you, but it can wait until you finish crying.'

'Spyro. I thought you weren't gonna make it. I'm so happy. You're alive. You're alive. We won, and you're alive.'

For several minutes, Spyro holds Cynder until she finally stops crying.

'Better?'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

'Now we need to talk. It's about what you said last night.'

'You heard me?'

'I've heard everything over the past 8 days. I could hear, and feel, everything, except the surgery, the Morphine and sedatives worked wonders.'

'Please... be gentle.'

'Cynder, I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. You still blame yourself for what happened. You, were, not, responsible. I'm not gonna say it again. *Cynder opens her mouth to speak but Spyro cuts her off* No. No argument. You aren't to blame for that, nor are you to blame for quote unquote betraying me. Malefor's influence is something even I struggled to resist. Remember back in the Well of Souls? That beam of Convexity? When I fell in, I heard him, I felt him, and I let him control me.'

'Spyro that wasn't your'

'I know it wasn't my fault, and if it wasn't my fault that he controlled me, then it's not your fault that he controlled you. *Looks Cynder in the eyes* Do you understand?'

'... Yeah.'

'Good. Now about you still feeling the 'Terror of the Skies' when you hurt people.'

'It's like a drug. Hurting people. It feels good. It makes me want to be that demon again.'

'No Cynder, that isn't true either. You were incredibly reluctant to bite me weren't you? *Cynder nods* You were also very eager to destroy anything having to do with Malefor didn't you? *Cynder nods again* Then it's not bloodlust. It's called vengeance. You wanted Malefor and his forces to pay for what they did to you, and perhaps you wanted them to see what they did to you by letting yourself enjoy slaughtering them. I felt the same way after I learned what they did when they attacked the Temple all those years ago. I wanted them to pay for destroying all those eggs.'

Cynder seems deep in thought.

'One more thing Cynder. It's about you saying you belonged to me.'

She nods her head to show she is at least listening.

'Cynder, I don't want to own you. I'm not like Malefor or Gaul. I don't do things for power or money. I do it because it's the right thing to do. You owe me nothing. Anyone who wouldn't have saved you is a horrible person.'

'Ok. I understand.'

'Now you said you loved me. I can't say I feel the same way, but that's because I never knew I was a Dragon until only a little more than 3 years ago, and I spent 3 of those years frozen. I'm still new to being a Dragon. What a good mate should have, what I should do for them, how do Dragons pick a mate, I just don't know anything about it. Now, I'm not saying we can't, eventually, be together. When all this hero stuff blows over, and I get used to being a Dragon, I may come to truly love you, and when that happens, if you still want to be my mate, I'd be really happy about it.'

'I understand, but I'm gonna do my best to get you to love me.'

Spyro chuckles. 'I look forward to it.'

'Sorry to interrupt.'

'Doctor. Look. He's ok.'

'For now. I analyzed my findings about Dark Gems and the like. What Cynder has done is only a temporary solution. The Dark Gem will probably continue to grow, and eventually it may present a risk of piercing your heart, which, as you can probably guess, is bad. You should rest up, get to Warfang, and talk to the Guardians. They may know a good course of action. This Dragon stuff is beyond my expertise.'

'Understood. When would you allow me to leave?'

'At the rate you are recovering... 2 maybe 3 days. You'll be provided with meals and water. Both of you. Even Chief Prowless doesn't deny that we are in your debt, and that this is the least we can do for you.'

'This must be a dream. Prowless says he owes us?'

'Don't start Cynder.'

The two Dragons laughed.


	6. An Ominous Message

After 3 days, Spyro was back to full health. His scales had finally regained that amethyst shine that Cynder loved so much.

'I feel like a million bucks!'

He was also quite energetic. He almost acted like a kid again. He wouldn't sit still.

When Chief Prowless saw how hyper Spyro was, he was all to happy to send them back to Warfang.

'OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT! GO ON GET!'

'He seems upset.'

'What makes you say that?'

'… Shut up Cynder.'

They flew back to Warfang. They expected to find it in ruins.

Yet it was almost perfectly intact.

Spyro was, quite shocked.

'But, I just, and then… HOW!?'

'Only one way to find out. Hey Spyro?'

'What's up?'

'When we meet the Guardians again, do you… want me to tell them?'

Spyros visibly tenses.

'I'm not sure. I'll try to… but… I still need to come to grips with it.'

'OH WAIT! That reminds me. Good news Spyro! Ignitus spoke to me whilst you were unconscious.'

'What did he say?'

'He was your father! Isn't that great? Knowing that your father was such a powerful Dragon?'

'It's bittersweet. You are correct. It is great knowing who my father was, and that he was such a great Dragon, but it hurts knowing that my father is dead.'

'I'm here for you Spyro. No matter what happens.'

'Thank you Cynder.'

'Now enough moping! Let's go hero boy!'

Cynder strolls ahead, swinging her hips in a very exaggerated and suggestive way. Spyro takes notice.

"She did say she would be trying to get me to love her."

He pulls his eyes away from her rear, and follows.

Cynder grins.

"SCORE!"

They reach the city and are soon spotted by a familiar face.

'SPYROOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Sparx comes flying in out of seemingly nowhere and hugs Spyro's muzzle.

'It's good to see you too Sparx.'

'I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! I KNEW IT!'

'AHEM!'

'And you, you kept your promise! I hate you a little less now!'

Cynder rolls her eyes.

'Hey where's Hothead?'

Spyro's body sags noticeably.

'Sparx… he didn't make it.'

'Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… but we can't stay here moping. Come on, everyone will want to see you!'

Sparx zips away, and the two Dragons have a hard time keeping up with him because he's going so fast.

When they reach a populated area, people start cheering and yelling, and soon, all of Warfang is gathered around them.

Finally, someone yells over them.

'CLEAR THE WAY! THE GUARDIANS ARE COMING THROUGH!'

The crowd in one area disperses and the Guardians step through.

'Spyro, Cynder, on behalf of Cyril, Volteer, Warfang, and indeed the entire planet, I wish to express my deepest thanks. The world owes you one.'

'Yes yes yes yes that's all great but may we speak to our fiery companion so that he may lead us again? Terrador has done admirably considering the circumstances but Ignitus was unquestionably and undoubtly the best leader any of us have had the pleasure of having!'

'Volteer please read that book I got you on brevity.'

'Regardless my inquisition stands. Where is our old pal Ignitus?'

A half second of silence ensues, all eyes on Spyro, who lowers his head, and slowly shakes it. Indicating that Ignitus just wasn't coming back.

'Oh… I see… My deepest apologies Spyro. I didn't know.'

'Volteer. Spyro's… a bit shaken up by it, can we have a few moments of silence for Ignitus?'

'Most certainly my dear Cynder.'

For about 2 minutes, no one says a thing, they all either drop their heads, or stand at attention completely silent.

Finally Spyro breaks it.

'Thank you.'

'The good news is that Ignitus spoke to me in a dream whilst Spyro was unconscious.'

'Unconscious? Why would such a powerful Dragon be unconscious?'

'Long story, later date, anyways, Ignitus spoke to me in a dream. He told me that he was Spyro's father!'

'Wait, back up a bit Cynder. What did you say?'

'Spyro's father was Ignitus!'

'Before that.'

'Long story later date?'

'After that.'

'Spoke to me in a dream?'

'YES THAT! History tells that only one being can contact someone from beyond the grave, someone Spyro has already met before.'

Spyro flinches.

'You don't mean. It can't be.'

'Spyro, Terrador's theory is indeed farfetched, but when you eliminate the impossible, then the unlikely is true. Your father is the new Chronicler!'

'Young Spyro is the decendant of the mighty and wise Chronicler? What an honor!?'

'However, that also presents a problem. Why is the new Chronicler contacting Cynder? Why not Spyro? Cynder, if he speaks with you again, you should ask.'

'Understood.'

'Now we shouldn't stand chatting the day away.'

Someone in the crowd speaks.

'You're one to talk Volteer.'

Everyone gets a chuckle out of that.

'As I was saying, our heroes have returned. LET US CELEBRATE!'

Everyone heartily agreed.

The celebration lasted until dawn, but Spyro and Cynder decided to head out around 1am.

(Time Change... 1am... Scene Change... Cynder's Dream)

'Cynder, can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear.'

'It's good to see you and Spyro safe and sound at Warfang again. That celebration certainly looked fun. I wish there was some vodka here.' **(Ignitus' voice actor also voiced the Russian character Victor Reznov in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and everyone knows the Russians love their vodka. I just couldn't resist. Sorry Russia, you know we love ya. Don't ever change.)**

'Since you saw all that, I imagine you know what I'm going to ask.'

'Ah yes, why I chose to talk to you and no one else. *Gestures for her to sit next to him* Come, sit.'

Cynder sits next to him as Ignitus lifts a paws to a random shelf and makes the "come hither" gesture with a claw.

A pitch black book leaves a shelf and opens in front of them.

'Cynder, this, is your book.'

Cynder looks at it as Ignitus slowly flips through the pages.

It shows her egg being stolen, her as a prisoner, her being transformed into the Dark Master's Servant, Spyro saving her, her leaving the Temple, all that stuff.

'What's the problem?'

'It's the pages that are to follow. You see, every book tells a Dragon's life, and all books that are not complete, have pages that are blank when they entail events that have yet to occur. All books, except one. Yours. Your book, is already written.'

'What are you saying?'

'You book seems to want to be set in stone, but what I have seen is not pleasant. I'm here to warn you. I shouldn't be doing this, but the world owes you a huge favor. I'll let you peek at the pages.'

Ignitus flips the pages at a quicker pace. Allowing Cynder to see the pictures, but not enough time to read the text.

She sees a wanted poster with her name on it, her being arrested, her being thrown in prison, her cellmate being a Fire-Dragon that was staring at her with a very perverted look, her trying to escape, failing, being transferred, and finally, executed.

'What is th'

'No more questions. It's time to wake up.'

In the real world, Cynder shakes herself awake.

"No. I won't let that happen."


	7. Heart Attack

**Don't forget to review. It's the closest thing to a reward I get for doing this.**

When Cynder woke up, she realized she had forgotten to speak with the Guardians about what to do with Spyro and the Dark Gem growing inside his chest.

Although it was just before dawn, she was not going to wait and risk forgetting again.

She approached their sleeping chambers and knocked rather harshly on the door.

Cyril opened the door with his eyes half closed.

'What could you possibly want at this hour? *Hiccups*'

It was obvious that Cyril was hung over.

'I need to talk to you all about Spyro. There's been a recent development.'

'*Yawns* Ok ok. I'll get them. Come in.'

Cynder waited until they gathered around.

'*Yawns* What is the issue, the problem, or, I'm too tired, just tell us.'

'It's about Spyro. Something has happened, but I'll need to tell you the story first.'

'Ok. We're ready.'

'For now I'll stick with what is relevant. So after Spyro pulled the world back together, we both blacked out. When I came to, Ignitus' spirit spoke to me, but he was not yet the Chronicler. He told me that I had to get Spyro out, or he would die. When I saw Spyro, I saw that he was indeed in danger. His scales were more pale and his body was slightly more cold to the touch. I found a way to the surface, carried Spyro all the way up, and when we reached it, I found myself in the Valley of Avalar. After hunting, getting a drink, and finding my bearings, I was able to locate the Cheetah Village. When we got there, I passed out from exhaustion after drawing attention. When I came to, and after speaking with Hunter, I saw Spyro, and I wish I hadn't. He was on an operating table, his chest was opened, and his scales were all virtually white, except for the bloodstained ones by his chest. There was a Dark Gem growing out of one of his ribs. It was touching his heart. I injected my venom in his heart to keep the Dark Gem from sapping his life energy. The Doctor told me to talk to you about what we should do.'

The Guardians exchanged a few whispers, but didn't seem to say much.

Finally Terrador speaks up.

'There's one thing we need to know. What part of the crystal was touching his heart?'

'The tip.'

The Guardians grimace.

'That's, not good is it?'

They shake their heads.

(Time Change... That morning... Scene Change... Spyro's Room... POV Change... Spyro...)

It's a good time after dawn. The celebration is over, but the place is still littered with cups and food scraps. I'll never forget that party.

*Yawns* I need to stretch.

*Pop pop pop pop pop* Oh that fells good. Just a little more and OW! What was that? That hurt my chest quite a bit.

...

...

Well nothing is happening. Must've just pulled something.

*Chuckles* If Cynder had seen that she'd be all over me with worry.

Ah... Cynder... she is beautiful, no doubt about it, but I still don't love her. I'm not sure why, but it is what it is.

Speaking of Cynder, I should find her, see what she's up to.

'Ah Master Spyro, you're awake.'

There was a Mole outside my door.

'Uh, who are you?'

'Apologies. My name is Sigmund Lichen. Sid for short. I'm a servant of the Guardians here. They told me to tell you that they want to see you in their room.'

'Oh I forgot to ask. What happened to Warfang? How is it in such good shape?'

Sid chuckled.

'Do not underestimate our speed of construction.'

My mouth opened slightly in shock. They repaired this place that quickly?

'Wow, that's impressive.'

'Thank you. Now you should go see the Guardians. Cynder is with them.'

'Understood.'

When I reached the door, I of course knocked, but was not surprised when the door was opened just a second later.

It was Volteer.

'Spyro, please come in, we need to talk.'

He sounded serious.

I stepped in, and the Guardians sat in a row in front of 2 cushions. One was occupied by Cynder, who was hunched over and... crying?

I took my seat next to her.

'What's going on? Why is Cynder crying?'

'Spyro... *Sniffs* I... You...'

'Spyro, sit down and take a deep breath. Stay calm.'

'What's going on?'

'Spyro... Cynder... told us about the Dark Gem in your chest, and, we made a very disturbing discovery. You see... I think Volteer can explain better. Please don't ramble.'

'I won't Terrador. You see Spyro, Dark Gems don't just sit there. They absorb energy and grow. Cynder told us that the part of the Dark Gem that was touching your heart was the tip of it. The point that grows out. The Dark Gem is receiving a constant supply of Poison energy and although the growth is slow, it will grow, and as it does... You see where the problem is right?'

'As it grows, the tip will eventually pierce my heart.'

'Now that would be a lot worse, but by chance, the Gem will pierce a place that will not kill you. It will hurt, and can endanger your life, but the wound alone will not cause extreme blood loss. A lot of Dragons do/did live with small holes in their hearts. This one will be larger, and therefore more dangerous, but you can live with it. Now we are going to need to stop it from growing THROUGH your heart, and are going to have to shorten it every now and then, but otherwise you SHOULD be ok.'

My heart was pounding, and it hurt, a lot.

I clutched my chest and fell to my knees.

My left front paw also started to hurt.

I recognized these symptoms.

I was having a heart attack.

'Hrk. Ow. I'm urk, I'm having a heart attack.'

I was in so much pain that my lungs seized up. I could only talk in a low voice. Fortunately it was enough.

'SHIT! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!'

Cyril ran out to find help, Cynder completely froze, and Terrador seemed in shock. Oddly enough, Volteer was the one who stayed calm and arrived at my side.

'Spyro, listen. It is important that you keep calm. Lay down, and try not to move. *He approaches Terrador* Terrador listen. I need medication to lessen the damage his heart will take. Go to the Infirmary and grab some Arpinic.'

'Right!'

Terrador ran out.

'Just stay calm Spyro. Do not panic. You're in good claws.'

'Y-Yeah.'

Cyril returned with a Mole dressed in medical garbs and gestured to me.

'Get some painkillers and anesthetics. I need to see his chest cavity and see what went wrong.'

Cyril dashed off again.

Volteer backed off and let the Doctor stand by my side.

'Volteer clear a space for me. I need a clean area with no debris.'

Volteer set to work cleaning out an area.

It was getting harder to concentrate. The pain was immense.

'Here!'

Terrador returned with some form of bottle. It must have been the medication.

The Doctor opened it and held a tablet to my mouth.

'Spyro you need to swallow this.'

I opened my mouth and swallowed the drug.

My vision went fuzzy as my brain stopped receiving oxygen from my blood. I was dying.

The next thing I knew, I felt a small pain in my side, and I blacked out.

(POV Change... Cynder...)

I was furious. With myself, with Spyro, and with life.

I was mad at myself because my first thought when it started was, "Is this why I got arrested? Did I lose my mind because Spyro died?" Why wasn't it if Spyro would be ok?!

I was mad at Spyro because I finally confess my love, and he almost dies. I save him, and he rejects me, granted he said it is just because he still isn't used to this whole Dragon thing, but still. Then I try seducing him, and he starts dying, AGAIN!

Finally, I was REALLY pissed with life. He works himself virtually to death saving the world, and when he finally has a chance at a peaceful life, this happens. Why him? Why not me?

DAMN IT CYNDER! THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!

Right? Then again, why did the Chronicler warn ME. Did he know this would happen and try to get me to react differently?

If Spyro dies, I'll either kill myself out of depression, or I'll go ballistic in rage.

It's too early to conclude anything.

When I finally zoned back in, the Doctor was closing up Spyro's chest.

(POV Change... 3rd...)

Spyro groaned and opened his eyes. The Guardians were gone, only Cynder and the Doctor remained.

'What happened?'

'You'll be fine. With some exceptions. The wound in your heart has healed, but it is now scar tissue, which does not contract with the heart. So your heart is not functioning at full potential. Also, if you work it too hard, there's a chance the scar tissue will rip and the wound will reopen. Also, I managed to shorten the Gem. After studying the growth rate, I concluded that you should be fine for about 30 days. Then it'll have to be shortened again. I tried to simply remove the rib it was growing out of with a surgical saw, but the Gem fused with the bone and made a remarkably strong material that just refuses to cut. Towards the end of the 30 days, you should avoid jolting your body too much, or you risk the Gem piercing your heart again. Bottom line, don't strain yourself too much, get the Gem cut by a surgeon every 30 days, and near the end of those 30 days, don't jar yourself too much.'

'I see... *Notices Cynder looks horribly downcast* Cynder, are you ok?'

'... Yeah, I'm fine.'

Spyro notices the bold faced lie, but decides not to press the issue.


	8. Mating Season

**Questionable content ahead. No it's not a sex scene. Get your fix elsewhere. Remember, the review button takes .1 seconds to click, and the average review takes less than 30 seconds to type.**

As Spyro left the room, Cynder stayed with the Doctor, and although Spyro could hear her voice, he couldn't make out words.

'BOO!'

'AH!'

Spyro clutches his chest as his heart rate spikes.

Sparx was flying in front of him laughing.

'Hahah! You should've seen your face! You face down Malefor, Gaul, and even the Demon Dragoness herself, yet you get scared by me! *Notices Spyro's pain* What? You ok buddy?'

'Sparx... please don't so that. My heart can't take it anymore.'

'What are you talking about?'

Spyro spends the next few minutes explaining to Sparx about his now weak heart, about why it is bad if his heart rate rises too much.

'Oh geez Spyro, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It won't happen again.'

'Thank you. I'll be ok as long as I'm careful.'

'Well the bad news is that I probably won't be an uncle now, the good news is, that the Queen Bitch herself can't seduce you now.'

'Sparx! Don't ever, talk about Cynder like that! She saved my life!'

'Ok ok sheesh! Take it easy Fido.'

'Sparx, please don't mess with me. I can't handle the stress anymore. I need to keep both my heart rate and my blood pressure from going too high. If that means I can't talk to you, then I can't talk to you. Try to control yourself.'

'I understand. It's just... It's gonna be weird, you know. We've teased each other all our lives, and now it has to stop because your heart can't handle it anymore.'

'I'll miss it too Sparx, but it has to be this way.'

Sparx sighs unhappily and flies off.

(Scene Change... The Guardians' Chambers...)

'What a mess.'

The Doctor was looking over the bedroom. It looked like a tornado had gone through. Junk was everywhere. A lot of it was Volteer's and Cyril's.

'Hey Doctor?'

'Yes?'

'Spyro's heart is very weak right now isn't it?'

'Correct.'

'Are there certain... things... he can still do?'

'I think I know where this is going, but enlighten me.'

'Could he still... um... *Cynder blushes* mate... and be ok?'

'*Sighs* Dragons. Yes he should be able to handle that, so long as he doesn't exert himself too much. Let me guess, mating season is coming soon, and you want him to claim you?'

'Yeah. I want him to love me. I want him to chase me. I want him to catch me and'

'Ok I've heard enough.'

'Sorry. I can't help it. I can't control my "urges" around him.'

'Well wherever you plan on having him "catch you" don't have it in the Temple. I've heard about how intimate you Dragons get while coupling. Heard reports of Dragons destroying entire acres of forest during a single coupling.'

'Ooooooh.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter!'

'Sorry. I just can't wait.'

'Well control yourself. You're damned near an adult Dragoness. Show some restraint.'

'Yes sir.'

Cynder leaves the room.

'I have a feeling the mess will be much worse than it is here.'

(Time Change... 3 Days Later... Scene Change... Cynder's Bedroom... POV Change... Cynder...)

It's time.

Mating season is here, and Ancestors it burned. I see now why it's called "heat".

Although there are no other viable females I know of, the population was virtually wiped out on... that day, I couldn't help but feel like Spyro had an eye for someone else. It was an irrational fear, but I was in an irrational mood. My mind and body were flooded with hormones. I couldn't think straight.

Spyro had been more accepting of my advances. One time he even licked my spine. That made me shiver in pleasure.

Today, I make my move.

I slowly walked over to Spyro's room. I couldn't go too fast or... well... I'd prefer not to say.

I knocked on the door.

'Go away Sid. Too sleepy.'

He must've thought I was the Mole servant. I had considered him walking in on us, but I took some precautions. I sent him on a fool's errand.

I told him I needed some Furshoobles.

I was glad he didn't ask what they were, because I made them up.

'Spyrooooo. Can I come in?'

'Cynder? Er, sure.'

I opened the door and walked in. I made sure I gave my hips a good swing whilst I walked.

I caught him staring at them. It was working.

'Sooooo, do you have any, plans? Cause I think I can help you if you don't have any.'

He shuddered. He was being affected by my voice, the sultry tone I put in it, my "healthy," as the Doctor put it, hips, and most importantly, the smell of heat. Heat caused me emit a smell that made me almost irresistible. Now I wouldn't force him into anything, but I was hoping we could couple today.

'Um, I was a-actually gonna g-go for a midday flight. W-would you l-like to... to join me?'

'Aww. No fun. How about we just, chill here. It's SOOOOO hot.'

Spyro shifted. He was uncomfortable. Hopefully for the reasons I expected.

'Although, I suppose I can't force you to stay. I'll just go away and, cool off.'

As I turned around, I drug my tail, and the flat of its blade, along his chin. I also pretended to stretch myself out. Giving him a perfect, unobstructed view of my hindquarters.

'Um, Cynder?'

'Mhm?'

'Would you, like to, *Pants* st-stay here?'

'Oh Spyro, I'd love to.'

Just a little more.

He laid back down and I snuggled up with him. I made sure that he was getting as much scent from me as possible.

'Urk. C-Cynder.'

'Yes my purple hunk?'

'Cynder... I- I can't wait anymore!'

SCORE!

I stood up, turned away from him, lowered my head, and moved my tail out of the way.

This was it.

I felt his forepaws on my hips. Just a little more.

*Knock knock*

NO!

'W-who is it?'

'It's Sid. Is Cynder in there?'

'Uhh, yeah.'

'May I see her?'

DAMN IT! He was just starting to mount me!

I growled under my breath and opened the door.

'What?'

'I found Furshoobles.'

You have got to be kidding me!

'Really?'

'Yep. Took a while though. Here you go!'

He handed me a bag of dried and spiced meat.

GAH FRYSORADYIA *BEEP* RRAGISTACKINA *BEEP* RRANIGAHTHA *BEEP* GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I was not happy.

'So what are you doing here?'

'We're just having a discussion.'

'I see. What about?'

'Um, what happened to Volteer that made him talk so much.'

'Oh very interesting. Well since I've finished my morning errands, how about I join you?'

You've got to be KIDDING ME!

'Fine.'


	9. Time to get Intimate

**It's short, but I need to think about where to go from here.**

'So Spyro, fill me in. Where did you guys leave off?'

Spyro shifts.

'Oh, uh... Cynder you wanna take this one?'

'Um... ... ...'

Sid chuckles.

'Ah, young love. I remember when I first felt it. A wonderful thing.'

'Wait, you knew?'

'It wasn't that hard. Both of you were blushing through your scales, something which I didn't even think was physically possible, Cynder was upset, Spyro was nervous, and it's mating season for Dragons. What else did I think was going on?'

'Wait... you knew what we were trying to do, and you still interrupted us?'

'Yep.'

Cynder's eyes narrow.

She puffs super heated Wind out of her nostrils, making steam come out.

'You... I can't...'

She starts shaking.

'Um, you ok there Madam?'

' ** _OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!_** '

Sid runs out the door as a massive wave of Poison flies out a half a second later.

'Sorry Madam Cynder!'

Cynder slams the door shut. It echoes throughout the entire Temple.

Cynder then reverts to her calm self.

'Now... Where were we?'

(Time Change... 5 hours later...)

Cynder and Spyro both wake up after their nap. Which was of course after they coupled.

'Oh my... uh... we really did a number on this place Spyro.'

They looked around and saw the condition Spyro's room was in.

Hardly anything was in place anymore. The floor had soot all over it, there was Poison dripping from the ceiling, the walls were covered in Ice, and the little 'nest' Spyro slept in had Electric burns. Also one of the walls had been damaged when Spyro accidentally fired an Earth shot.

Spyro did have some chest pains during it, but nothing too severe.

'Yeah. Yeah we did.'

'I guess the Doctor was right. Dragons do get quite into it when they couple.'


	10. Diverging Paths

**So here's the game plan. From here, this story will diverge into 3 separate paths. One 'good,' one 'bad,' and one that has the typical Raptor Flair that I love to give stuff. Meaning ending 3 will completely silly and random at times. Sound good? No? Well it's happening anyways.**


	11. Bad News and More Bad News

The day after they coupled, Spyro and Cynder were summoned by the Guardians. From what Sid said, it wasn't good.

(Scene Change... Guardian's Chambers...)

'Spyro, Cynder, it is good that you came. We need to tell you a few things.'

'What's wrong Terrador?'

'You see young Spyro, ever since the last Year of the Dragon there has not been sufficient time or resources to get an official headcount for the Dragon species. We feared, worried, and even panicked at what the number might be, and now that we have the'

'Volteer. Please stop.'

'My sincerest apologies Terrador.'

'Anyways, as Volteer said, we haven't had the time or resources to count the number of Dragons in the world today. We do now have both of those, and we have conducted a search far and wide for more Dragons. We have the numbers and, they're not good. We found no other Dragons anywhere. We believe that some are in hiding from the war, and are not aware it is over,'

Cyril mutters under his breath.

'Cowards.'

'but it is very possible we are the last 5 Dragons on the planet.'

'I see.'

'Now, even worse, is that you and Cynder are the only ones we KNOW of that are of breeding age.'

'I don't like where this is going.'

'Cynder, Spyro, if that theory is correct, then we have a big, big problem. You and Cynder will be hard pressed to produce as many eggs as possible, but that's not the worst of it. Even if we find another... 5 Dragons of breeding age, we are going to have a serious inbreeding problem, and it'll only get worse with each Dragon that is not found.'

Cynder starts to tear up.

'Make no mistakes young ones. The bloodline of the Ancestors is well and truly dead. It may fall to you.'

'So that's it is it?'

'Eh, what is?'

'The reason why you guys have always wanted me around. I... You... I'M JUST BREEDING STOCK TO YOU!'

'Cynder, calm down. That isn't true. We never knew how few Dragons were left, and we weren't even sure if you were fertile until you entered your heat cycle. It was certainly possible that when you were under Malefor's influence that your reproductive system had been crippled. The fact that you may be the last female Dragon alive and indeed are fertile was merely a bonus.'

Volteer instantly puts a paw over his mouth.

'That was the wrong thing to say wasn't it.'

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. As if someone was speaking fact.

Gravity exists, Dragons can fly, and that was the wrong thing to say.

Cynder marched up to Volteer, grabbed his neck, pulled him close, and screamed.

' **FUCK! YOU!** '

The words had been mixed with Fear. So Volteer was, a little shaken.

'And once again Volteer's wagging tongue messes things up again.'

Volteer was too busy shivering with fear to offer a rebuttal.

'*Sigh* Regardless, Cynder, wee need your help. If you don't help us, Dragons will become extinct. Like it or not, it is your responsibility as a Dragon.'

'Grrrr. Fine, but I won't like it.'

'Cynder, I have a feeling you will like it as much as Spyro will.'

both Spyro and Cynder blush horribly.

'Sh-Shut up!'

'Regardless, that was not the only piece of news. There is a new King of Warfang, and it's not a good one.'

'What happened to the last king?'

'He fell into the planet when it split apart. He fell to his death. Now his successor is in power.'

'What's so bad about that?'

'This particular person, holds a grudge against ANYONE who had anything to do with Malefor and his army. Including Cynder.'

Cynder tenses up.

'He has already issued several warrants of arrest for people suspected of espionage, and we believe it is only a matter of time before Cynder gets a warrant.'

'So what do we do about that?'

'Cynder, Spyro, I believe that it would be best if you left Warfang. For good.'

A silence fell over the room. If only because Volteer was still paralyzed with Fear.


	12. Wanted

That night, Spyro and Cynder were in Spyro's room, they now shared a bed since they were now mates.

During the night, they heard a commotion.

'They looked out the window in the room and saw a gruesome scene.

Many different species were being beaten, violently arrested, and even killed.

Repeating Crossbows were being fired at whomever tried to run, and those that didn't try to run were captured.

While this was happening, the 'peacekeepers' as they were known, were putting up wanted posters.

Spyro couldn't believe, what he was seeing.

Wanted

Name: Hunter

Species: Cheetah

Crime: Espionage with Malefor's Forces

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Reward: 50,000 gold coins

(Imagine that 1 gold coin is the same as 1 dollar)

Wanted

Name: Sparx

Species: Dragonfly

Crime: Espionage with Malefor's Forces

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Reward: 80,000 gold coins

Wanted

Name: Cynder

Species: Dragon

Crimes: Espionage with Malefor's Forces, 1st Degree Murder on Many, Many, Many Accounts, Treason of the Highest Order, Attempted Treason of the Highest Order, Conspiracy to Commit Treason of the Highest Order, Kidnapping, Resisting Arrest, Arson, Breaking and Entering, Vandalism on Dozens of Accounts

Wanted: Dead or Alive, Preferably Dead

Reward: 1,000,000 gold coins

Wanted

Name: Prowlus

Species: Cheetah

Crime: Attempted Treason

Wanted: Dead or Alive

Reward: 100,000 gold coins

'Cynder. This can't continue.'

'What can we do Spyro?'

'Maybe I can clear your names. There's no wanted poster of me. Maybe they'll listen.'

'Spyro. You know that won't work. Look at the posters. I could understand me, but Sparx, Hunter, and Chief Prowlus? Not a chance. This is corruption. It's coming from politics, and we know nothing about politics.'

'What are you getting at Cynder?'

'Spyro, whomever this new King is, they're clearly trying to rid the city of anyone outside of people they like. You may be the exception as everyone knows you're the hero.'

'Are you talking about... a coup?'

'No, this is an inside job. They're "cleaning house" erasing people they find undesirable or maybe influential. This new King can make up reasons to have someone arrested if they want. They're clearly trying to get rid of those who have influence besides you and themselves.'

'So what do we do about it?'

'I see 3 options. Either we stay, organize some form of resistance to form a coup-de-ta, leave Warfang as the Guardians suggested, or we try to beat this person at their own game of politics.'

'Well the last one doesn't sound fun. Volteer and Cyril have told me not to get into politics. It's an endless mind game that'll drive you crazy. Terrador also told me that politics is the act of delaying a decision until it is no longer relevant.'

Cynder snickers.

'I don't know if that's true or not, but that's a good joke.'

Bang bang bang!

'Warfang Peacekeepers! Open the door!'

Spyro tones his voice down to a whisper.

'Cynder you have to get out of here. Get onto the roof.'

Cynder nods and flies out the window.

Spyro opens the door and feigns frustration.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?'

There were just 2 of them. A Brown Bear and a Jaguar, both male. The Bear stands back and lets his feline partner do the talking.

'Sorry sir, but we received strong intel that the Terror of the Skies was here.'

'Terror of the Skies?'

'Cynder.'

'Why are you looking for her?'

'Barry the flyer.' (Yeah his name is Barry. Bad joke but I just couldn't help myself.)

The Bear, apparently named Barry, simply nods and grabs a flyer off his belt.

Spyro looks at the wanted poster of Cynder. He pretends to read it and be surprised.

'What? She had no control over that. You cant be serious.'

'Sorry sir, but she needs to be brought to justice.'

Spyro puffs black smoke out of his nostrils.

'Whatever you're going to do, make it quick.'

'Understood.'

The duo search Spyro's room very thoroughly. They test all the boards, tap all the walls (Attempting to find a hollow sound that would indicate a secret opening), and look under everything. They were well trained.

'Ok this room is empty. Looks like our intel was wrong. Have a nice night sir.'

Spyro realized what was going on.

It wasn't a simple purge of undesirables.

This was an all out headhunt.


	13. Escape from Warfang

Morning came, and Cynder returned.

'Spyro, I saw things last night. They were horrible. I have never seen such cruelty. The way they treated the people they arrested, it was as if they just feral animals. They treated them like they had no dignity.'

'I know Cynder. I heard it.'

They sat in silence, and glanced out to the street.

The street was like a river. It ran red with blood.

'Cynder. We need to run.'

'What about the people of Warfang?'

'Cynder, look outside. It's too late for them. We can't stay here. We have to go.'

Cynder remembers what Ignitus showed her. She decides to agree.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

'WARFANG PEACEKEEPERS, OPEN UP DRAGON!'

Spyro looks to Cynder, who merely nods and flies to the roof again.

Spyro opens the door to find the pair from last night.

'What now?'

'You liar!'

'Pardon?'

'We had suspicions that you were keeping Cynder here! We staked out you room from a rooftop! We saw Cynder fly in here! You're harboring Warfang's most wanted criminal! This is treason of the highest order!'

'Yeah. What are you gonna do about it? Everyone knows I'm Warfang's hero. They will never turn against me.'

'We'll see about that.'

For the first time, the large Bear talks.

'Where's the bitch?'

'She's not here.'

They narrow their eyes at Spyro, but for some reason or another, decide not to press the issue.

They seize Spyro, cuff his forelegs, hindlegs, and his wings, and lead him out.

What nobody, not even Spyro knew, was that Cynder heard what was going on, and had returned to the room using her Shadow Element.

She was not happy.

(Scene Change... Temple Entrance/Exit...)

'You won't get away with this.'

'Silence whelp.'

'Someone is gonna kick your ass from here to the Well of Souls!'

The Jaguar lashes out and punches Spyro in the throat. He starts coughing but is otherwise ok.

*Unintelligible noise*

'Sh. ... Did you hear that?'

'lied... for so long...'

'Show yourself.'

'Not a hero...'

'*Coughs* Cynder? Is that you?'

'You want me to be a monster? Hehe. I'll show you a monster.'

Cynder pounces on the bear from behind. She knocks him over and digs her fangs into the back of his neck.

'HALT! STOP OR I WILL FIRE ON YOU!'

The Jaguar raises his Repeating Crossbow.

Cynder puts enough force into her bite to crush the Bear's spinal chord.

'BARRY!? YOU BITCH! TIME TO DIE!'

The crossbow fires, but a powerful force made him miss by a mile as he was knocked flat on his back.

Spyro stood on top of his chest, Dark energy flowing into his body.

'You... you BASTARD! YOU VISCIOUS, HEARTLESS, BASTARD! WE WORKED OUR BODIES TO THE BONE TO MAKE THIS WORLD WHAT IT IS TODAY, AND YOU AND YOUR KING COME ALONG WITH YOUR CORRUPT POLICIES AND YOU STOMP IT INTO THE DIRT! THE WORK OF US WHOSE FEET YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO KISS! Oh it makes me mad.'

Spyro's eyes roll around wildly.

'Mad.'

He pulls his forepaws apart, and snaps the cuffs like they're string.

His scales turn dark purple.

'Mad!'

'Easy Spyro, easy.'

Spyro opens his mouth and Convexity forms in his throat.

'SPYRO!'

The beam vanishes and Spyro looks over to Cynder, who seems horrified at his state of darkness.

Spyro's vision fades as his heart starts to hurt again. The blackish color evaporates.

He collapses.

'Regardless of who ends you, you will not harm another creature!'

CRUNCH!

Cynder looks around.

No one has gathered to watch what unfolded. A testament to just how many were slaughtered and captured last night.

'I have to get Spyro out of here and find him some medical attention.'

Cynder doesn't know how long until other Peacekeepers try to capture them, and there may not be enough time to help Spyro if he has had another heart attack if she fleas.

She's torn. Get help now and risk capture, or get out of Warfang and try to get help later.

She bites her lip. Her fangs easily piercing the soft scales and flesh, and drawing blood. She doesn't have the time or focus to care. She needs to make a choice.

She doesn't remember who said it, but one of her favorite quotes was, "The best thing to do is the right thing. The second best thing to do is the wrong thing. The worst thing to do is nothing at all."

She needs to make a choice, NOW!

She decides that Warfang is no longer safe. She has to get out.

She puts Spyro on her back again. She has much more energy than the last time she had to do this, and so she easily lifts off.

She quickly decides to head to the Cheetah Village. Prowlus may not like Dragons, but he won't turn her in because he is also wanted.

As she heads in that direction, she feels a sharp pain in her left hindleg.

There's an arrow sticking out of her foot.

She's being shot at.

She continues flying forwards whilst looking down. She uses her Wind Element to disrupt the flight paths of any arrows that come too close.

She takes one more hit, but it pierces her right foreleg at the shoulder. It hurts, but not much else. Neither arrow will kill her.

After dodging and deflecting dozens perhaps hundreds of arrows, she clears the wall, and the archers stop firing.

She looks back as she flies away.

Looks like a peaceful life will have to wait.

She's on the run now.


	14. Dragons in Exile

Cynder flew Spyro all the way to the Cheetah Village. She was a bit winded, but she would be fine. Spyro however, needed medical attention… again.

When she landed, Prowlus was already out to greet her. However rudely he was about it.

'What now?'

'There's been another development, and it's not good.'

'Oh?'

'Now what I'm gonna say is undoubtedly odd, but it's the truth. Warfang has fallen to corrupt leaders.'

'...That's it?'

'What do you mean that's it?'

'I knew that would happen. Stay away from politics.'

'I just wonder how he got to such a position if he was corrupt like that?'

'News flash, politicians lie!'

'Well, that's not the worst of it. Me, Sparx, Hunter, and you are all wanted for war crimes and espionage.'

'What? Well, you I could understand.'

'Agreed.'

'But me? Hunter? That annoying Dragonfly? Espionage?'

Cynder nods.

'They even tried to arrest Spyro for hiding me. They don't even trust the one who saved the planet.'

'Hm. I see. Well I suppose birds of a feather gotta stick together. You and Spyro are welcome here, so long as you cause no trouble.'

'Oh yeah, I need your Doctor again. I think Spyro may have had another heart attack.'

'What do you mean another?'

'I'll explain later, get the Doctor.'

Prowlus nods.

(Time Change... 30 minutes later...)

'... and now I'm here telling you what happened.'

'Ok I'm all caught up.'

'Ah perfect timing.'

They turn around and find the Doctor.

'Ah Doctor, how is he?'

'Prowlus I've told you, please call me Maxis, you too Cynder. Anyways, Spyro is find. The scar tissue didn't tear, he must've just expended his energy again. He needs a good, LONG rest. Extra emphasis on long. From what I've heard he hasn't spent a great deal of time resting. Partially due to Cynder and her hormones.'

Cynder blushes through her scales.

'Seriously how do you blush through your scales?'

'I don't know.'

'Anyways, Spyro should wake up soon.'

'I'm kinda concerned. He's had his chest cut open 3 times since he saved the world. Why isn't it leaving a scar?'

'It is, but the initial cut I made in between 2 lines of scales. That cut has been used both of the following times and his scales cover it quite nicely.'

'Well Doctor, *Maxis clears his throat obviously* fine fine fine. Well MAXIS, you have performed well again. We are grateful that you are with us.'

'Thanks Prowlus. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment coming up soon and I need to clear the space of Dragon blood. Again.'

Maxis turns around and goes back into the tent, later he reappears and hands a still unconscious Spyro to Cynder before returning to the tent.

'Oh Spyro, you just can't make life boring can you?'

(Scene Change... Unknown Location... POV Change... Spyro...)

Ugh. Where am I?

'Awaken my son. We must talk.'

'Igni I mean, father?'

The Chronicler's Chambers appears and Ignitus with them.

'Spyro, you've become such a fine young Dragon. I couldn't be more proud of you.'

'Thank you father, but I doubt you called me here just to say hello.'

'Alright, muzzle to the grindstone, I like that. I want to speak with you about a few things. First of all, I want you to know, that you and Cynder really ARE the last Dragons of breeding age.'

I groan.

'Oh don't give me that. Cynder's gonna be doing all the work. *Ignitus puffs smoke* Trust me Spyro, you are not making much of a sacrifice. Cynder is. You better treat her right.'

'Yes sir.'

'Good. Now second, I want you to try and control your Dark Form. You can't keep letting it take over like that. Sooner or later, Cynder won't be there to pull you out. When that happens, there will be no way to save you. Understand?'

I nod.

'I do, but how do I go about summoning it?'

'Just think. Think about loss, about pain, about anger. Anything that makes you mad or upset. Convexity is the "Darkest" of the Dark Elements. Now I've always hated calling them Light and Dark Elements. They are not good or evil. They are called so because Light Elements feed off of "Light" emotions, whilst Dark Elements feed off of "Dark" emotions. The Light Elements feed off of love, happiness, friendship, etc. The Dark Elements feed off of anger, lust, and sadness. This does not make the Elements good or evil though. Just because something is dark, doesn't mean it is evil. You know this better than anyone.'

Cynder. She is a master of 4 Dark Elements, but she is good.

'I understand.'

'Good. Finally, I want to talk to you about the future.'

I raised an eyeridge.

'Spyro, listen very VERY carefully. Cynder is attempting to alter her supposedly inevitable fate. Higher powers tell me I cannot say whether she is succeeding or not, but I want to tell you to be supportive of her. She knows what could happen to her, and she needs you now more than ever. Especially considering she's to be a mother soon.'

I froze. Cynder was gonna be a mother?

'Yes my son. You and Cynder are soon to be parents.'

I had mixed emotions.

I was overjoyed that we were finally starting a family after what seemed like forever, but we were both still young, and we probably shouldn't be having children yet.

'I'll leave you to process this information.'

My dad started to fade away, along with his room.

'Oh, while I have you, I should tell you that Cynder decided to flea Warfang with you. You will wake up in the Cheetah Village in Avalar. You and Cynder are now fugitives.'

I nodded.

'Stay safe my son.'

He vanished.


	15. Crisis Averted, Maybe

Several days passed, and fortunately, no one from Warfang came. The King seemed perfectly content to let them be as long as they were not in the city.

Spyro had been doing almost nothing but sleeping and eating for that time, and his strength was almost back to full. Cynder was overjoyed that the nightmare seemed to be over. They had escaped Warfang, dodged a supposedly inescapable fate, made new a new ally with Prowlus of all people, and finally had some peace and quiet.

Cynder began to feel sluggish and was queasy at times. Spyro told her of what Ignitus told him in his dream, and Cynder had the same reaction he did.

She was happy that she was going to start a family with the one she loved, but they were still very young. It was only her first year of heat. So there was a stronger chance of something going horribly wrong, and with their luck, she was prepared to have their first born die at birth.

They were still discussing names however. So far they had not reached a consensus, because they had no idea what kind of Dragon it would be, or if it was male or female.

Spyro was currently training with some of the Cheetahs. He wanted to get stronger in case they were ever attacked or pursued. He had a family to protect now.

Cynder walked past and saw him, she smiled and thought about her life. How she had reached this point.

It was a miracle. No other words could describe it.

She had gone from being the one who nearly doomed the planet, to being one of those who helped save it. She never could have predicted her life would turn around so spectacularly, but she was not complaining.

Although the world was certainly still quite bitter with her, at least Warfang was.

It was not long after she finished her thinking, that she heard a familiarly annoying voice.

'Kidnapping my brother are we? That's a new low, even for you.'

Sparx finally returned. Spyro was beginning to worry, but they were both confident that no one would WANT to capture the yapping Dragonfly.

'I see you haven't changed.'

'Well with Spyro being too, fragile let's say, to talk with me anymore, I need a new target. So why not an easily annoyed and evil She-Dragon?'

'Well I should avoid stress too. I'm carrying young after all.'

Sparx's face fell.

'Oh great, more of you.'

'Maybe more of Spyro.'

'He didn't.'

'Oh-ho yes he did.'

'Well at least I get to be an uncle, even if it's to potentially evil children.'

'You just can't let it go can you?'

Sparx opened his mouth but Cynder cut him off.

'And if you start singing you'll get to see the egg right now. In my stomach.'

'Sheesh, temper girl, temper.'

Cynder rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Must not murder Sparx, must not murder Sparx, must not murder Sparx."

(Scene Change... Training Grounds...)

'Hurn, ya!'

Spyro had picked his sparring partner up with his forelegs and tossed him away.

'Not bad, not bad at all.'

The Cheetah, named Bubba, was very, VERY, big. He was at least a foot taller than Hunter, and was very well built.

Bubba charged at Spyro, who lowered his head and charged with his horns.

The pair met with bone crushing force, but they were both very tough, and simply began a pushing match.

Eventually, Spyro's legs gave way, and he slipped.

Bubba picked him up over his head, and tossed him onto his back.

'*Huff huff* Good *Huff* good fight Bubba. *Huff* You win.'

Bubba comes over and helps Spyro to his feet.

'You're getting better. Soon you'll be able to out muscle even me.'

Spyro nods and accepts the praise.

'Yeah, but until then I'm just a snack for you.'

Bubba laughs. He didn't care when people mocked his massive size, in fact he welcomed it. He loved a good joke.

'Hey Spyro!'

'Hey Sparx, what's going on?'

'I just heard you're gonna be a daddy. What did she do to you?'

'Sparx, you know it's more a case of what I did to her, and yeah she did seduce me a bit, but I was as eager as she was.'

'Puny Dragonfly mock mighty Spyro. Make Bubba mad.'

'Eep.'

Bubba laughed. He always found it funny when people he hadn't met yet assumed that he would be a stereotypical muscle head. He would start by acting like he was a hard-headed, small-brained, brute, but he wasn't. He wasn't the smartest, and he accepted that, but he wasn't like that.

(Time Change... That Night... POV Change... Cynder... Scene Change... Cynder's Dream...)

Again?

'Cynder. You've done well so far.'

'Thank you Ignitus.'

'You have managed to change the predetermined pages in your book.'

'Awesome.'

'However, you are far from out of danger.'

'Because why not?'

'Cynder this is serious! I will never call you here to make jokes!'

'Understood. Won't happen again.'

'Cynder, I'm the Chronicler, I already know it'll happen again. I'm just trying to keep it to a minimum.'

'Makes sense.'

'Now I said you managed to change the pages in your book, and you did, buuuuuut, well I'll show you.'

Ignitus makes a come hither gesture, an amethyst colored book emerges and levitates in front of us.

'Spyro's?'

'Yep.'

Ignitus turns towards the last pages, showing Spyro pulling the world together, being rescued by me, healed at the Cheetah Village and Warfang, our... private moment, him turning to his Dark Form against the Peacekeepers, and him training in the Cheetah Village.

'Cynder, what I'm about to show you, is above Confidential. Spyro must not, under any circumstances, be made aware of this. Do you swear to keep this to yourself?'

'I swear.'

'Cynder, there will be dire, DIRE, consequences for you, Spyro, and myself, if he is made aware of this. You cannot turn back on this promise.'

'I won't.'

'Alright then. Here it is.'

Ignitus turns the page.

I gasped in horror.


	16. Omens, New Life, and a Worried Parent

Cynder gasped at the images she was seeing.

It showed her and Spyro curling up with a baby Fire Dragon, then the page adjacent to it showed Spyro in his Dark Form. Only... different.

The Spyro in this image was larger than in the previous ones, and he appeared less as a kind Dragon making a bad choice, and more like a malicious demon.

'I don't understand.'

'To be honest Cynder, I don't either. It shows Spyro's Dark Form, but nothing else. Nothing appears to have triggered it. It's as if he just snapped out of no where. Whether this is a way for fate to avoid interference or not is beyond me. Cynder, you must be careful. No matter what happens, you and that hatchling HAVE to survive. You are the things that keep Spyro in control when he turns Dark. Without you, all is lost. You are probably the most important being on the planet.'

'You mean, the fate of the world rests on my shoulders, and mine alone?'

Ignitus merely nods.

'That's a lot of pressure. I don't know if I can do this. Last time I had Spyro to fall back on if I screwed up, but this time he's the one I have to keep from ending the world. I don't know what to do.'

'Cynder, you are an amazing Dragoness. You have come so far, and done so much, despite all that you've been through. I couldn't imagine a more perfect candidate for this fate. Whatever you do, I'll support you.'

'Thank you Ignitus.'

'Oh, and make sure Spyro teaches the little one Fire, and teaches him all he knows. The position of Fire Guardian won't be filled otherwise.'

Cynder smiles.

'I don't think Spyro could imagine a better Dragon to replace you than your own grandson.'

'My thoughts exactly. Farewell Cynder, may the Ancestors watch over you, and guide you through this time of trouble.'

(Time Change… 3 Months Later… Scene Change… Medical Tent…)

Cynder was now restricted solely to the confines of the tent. She was due to lay and day now.

Spyro scarcely left her side. Only to either train, sleep, or to get the Dark Gem in his chest shortened.

Spyro walked in from his most recent training session.

'Hey Spy.'

'Hey Cynder.'

'How'd it go?'

'I almost beat Bubba today. I had him, but I missed one hit and he took me down.'

'He's the best fighter they have. He almost never makes a mistake. I'm so proud of you Spyro. Even with your handicap you refuse to give up.'

'Thanks baby.'

Spyro nuzzles her round midsection.

'How's our egg?'

'So far nothing, but I can't wait to get this thing out of me. Little rascal is heavy.'

'I bet. I've been told Dragon eggs aren't exactly small.'

Cynder twiddles her claws a bit.

'Is something wrong?'

'Spyro… I'm scared. What if our child takes after me? What if they inherit my corrupted genetics?'

'Cynder, listen. I won't say your genetics aren't corrupted, but mine aren't any better. I was corrupted by Convexity too. They're getting it one way or another, but if they take after you, I'll be really happy. The world needs more yous.'

'Oh Spy, you always know what to say.'

(Time Change… 12 Hours Later… Night Time…)

…

…

…

*Crickets*

…

…

…

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'

The entire village was jolted awake.

Spyro was in the Midical Tent within seconds.

'CYNDER!?'

Cynder was writhing in pain. Clawing at the air as if begging someone to end her pain.

Her legs, hips, and tail were wet.

It was time.

Maxis arrives soon after.

'Spyro get out.'

'WHAT!?'

'This is for Medical Experts only. I don't care if you are her mate, you need to leave.'

Spyro looks at Cynder, gives her a loving nuzzle, and reluctantly leaves the tent.

He remembered Cynder's quote. "The best thing to do is the right thing, the second best thing to do is the wrong thing, and the worst thing to do is nothing at all." He refused to do nothing, even in a decision this big, he had to do something, so he decided to trust Maxis.

He sits right outside the tent, pacing.

Everytime he hears Cynder scream in pain, he is tempted to ignore Maxis and run back in, but each time, he resists the temptation. Maxis is a professional. He knows what he's doing.

Spyro's heart is pounding.

'Stay calm. Deep breaths. This last thing Cynder needs is Maxis being distracted by having to stop a heart attack from me.'

'First time being a father?'

Spyro looks up and sees Prowlus approach.

'Yeah. I'm panicking. What if something goes wrong?'

'Ok then, answer me that question. What if something goes wrong? What are you gonna do?'

'I… well if I… but I… I don't know.'

'That's just it. If something goes wrong, something goes wrong. There's nothing you or anyone else can do if it happens. So don't worry yourself over something you can't do anything about.'

'That's some impressive advice. You a dad?'

'No, but I've had to consol many first time fathers because they look up to me. I know what to say.'

Spyro mulls over it, when he realizes he hasn't heard any screaming for a while.

'Sounds like they're done. Good luck Spyro.'

'Thanks Prowlus.'

Spyro pokes his head in the tent.

'May I come in now?'

'Oh mister Spyro. I'd forgotten you were waiting. Yeah the delivery is done. Everything went normal. Or at least as normal as I understand from what the books say about Dragon egg laying.'

'Can I see them?'

'You may.'

Maxis leads Spyro over to Cynder, who is resting on the floor on her side. She is clutching a sticky red egg. A Fire Egg.

'Cynder?'

'*Snores softly.*'

'She passed out from exhaustion. I don't blame her. She's very young. This had to be difficult for her.'

"I'm a father now. There's a baby Dragon growing within that egg, and I'm its father. Wow."


	17. Ignitus

(Time Change... 2 Months Later...)

Cynder looked at the nest she and Spyro had built. She nuzzled it a little closer to the furnace in the Blacksmith's Forge. Why hadn't it hatched yet? It should've hatched almost a week ago.

Cynder was scared.

Was it something she ate? Something she drank? Something she did?

No, she told herself. The egg is just late. It will hatch soon.

Right? No matter what she told herself, she could not shake the feeling that somehow, someway, she had failed to protect the egg before she laid it. It was as if her body was trying to make her depressed.

Spyro walked in from training.

'Still nothing?'

Cynder shook her head.

'Not even a wiggle. Spyro, what if I failed? What if I not careful enough before I laid?'

'Cynder, it'll be fine. If the worst comes to happen and the egg doesn't hatch, we can always try again. We have a whole life ahead of us.'

'Thank you Spyro.'

(Time Change... That Night...)

...

...

(Yes I'm doing this again.)

...

...

*Crunching sound*

(Time Change... The Next Morning...)

Cynder stretched her back and yawned.

Squeak.

"The heck was that?"

Squeak.

Cynder looks around, but can't find anything to have make the squeaking sound.

She shrugs and steps towards the edge of the nest.

Crunch.

Cynder looks down at her paw.

A crushed egg is beneath her feet. At least part of one.

Cynder's heart skips a beat.

'She looks around the nest, and right next to where she was sleeping, was a tiny Dragon.

Her heart flutters.

She was a mother.

The tiny whelp had crimson scales, a golden underbelly and wing membranes, 2 small straight horns, though they may not stay straight when it grows up, and it had dark red tufts of fur on his shoulders, head, and back of his neck.

It was a spitting image of Ignitus.

She checked under its tail doing a sex check.

Male.

With Spyro's, probably inevitable approval, she had the perfect name.

The tiny Dragon was blind and deaf, and would be for a few days.

Squeak.

It was crying for her.

She laid next to it. It needed her right now.

She noticed it was still covered in goo and eggshells, so she decided to give it a grooming.

She grimaced. This wouldn't be fun.

(Time Change... 1 Hour Later...)

'Cynder! Wake up! Are we going for our daily flight or not?'

'Shhhh!'

Spyro tilts his head.

'Why?'

'Your son is sleeping.'

Spyro tenses.

'My... son... My?'

'Yes Spyro. Come look.'

Spyro stepped over to where Cynder was laying. There, curled up next to her chest, was a baby Dragon.

'He's so... small.'

'Spyro, does he remind you of anyone?'

'He looks like my father. He's the spitting image of him.'

'He is, and so with your approval, I would like to name him, Ignitus.'

'Cynder, I couldn't agree more.'

'Welcome to the world, Ignitus.'

(Scene Change... Chronicler's Chambers...)

'Oh Spyro, you're so cliché, but nevertheless, I am honored that you name your son after me.'

(Scene Change... Forge...)

Spyro took a day off from his training and duties. (They had been officially accepted as Villagers, and so both had jobs, but Cynder was allowed to wait until their egg hatched and could be alone for some time.) He and Cynder spent the day together, watching the whelp as it experienced smell and feel for the first time.

(Time Change... 4 Days Later...)

Spyro had caught a feral pig and was bringing it back for Ignitus and Cynder. He was the male, he was the one who hunted while Cynder made sure the hatchling was ok.

Spyro landed outside their home. They no longer slept at the Forge. Since Ignitus hatched they had their own tent that the 3 of them slept in.

When he walked in, he saw Cynder jumping around excitedly.

'Cynder did you get into the dragon-nip again?' (Imagine catnip for Dragons)

'Spyro, it's so wonderful! You have to see it!'

'Yep, dragon-nip.'

'No Spyro, it's Ignitus! Look at your son!'

Cynder picks up Ignitus by his scruff, yes she uses her mouth, and holds Ignitus up for Spyro to see.

Spyro looks him over, but he doesn't see anything remarkable, until he sees Ignitus' eyes.

They are the same bright orange that Spyro's father had.

'As if he needed to look anymore like my father. Hehe, fate is really having its way with us ain't it? But I am happy he can finally see.'

Cynder sets him down.

'He can hear too.'

'Wonderful. Hello Ignitus. I'm Spyro. I'm your daddy.'

Squeak.

Ignitus hugs Spyro's muzzle, being too small to hug anything else.

'Sparx was of course yapping about how much of a killjoy he's going to be if he's like the last Ignitus.'

'*Sighs* Yeah he can't help himself. He has to joke about everything. His mind seems to work in a unique way. It's almost as if his mind goes, "Hey you remember that thing no one likes to talk about, yeah I'm gonna make fun of it."'

'What are we gonna do with him?'

'Ignitus or Sparx?'

'Yes.'

Spyro chuckles.

Ignitus squeaks again.


	18. Darkness Rises

(Time Change... 3 Days Later...)

Spyro watched Ignitus with pride in his heart. Ignitus had already discovered his Fire Element.

Completely by accident, by you know, details, details.

Ignitus had sneezed and accidentally breathed Fire onto the tent.

Spyro quickly used his Ice to put the fire out.

The Ice hit the fire, melted, became water, and stopped the fire.

'Good job Ignitus.'

Ignitus squeaks again.

He had started growing quickly in the last few days. He had already reached Spyro's knees.

Cynder walked up next to him.

'He would be proud.'

Spyro solemnly nods.

'Actually, I bet he IS proud. I bet he's watching us right now.'

'Probably.'

'Spyro you can't keep brooding over this. He's only dead technically. He's the Chronicler for Ancestors' sake.'

'I know Cynder, but he still had a lot to live for, and I am reminded of him everytime I look at junior here.'

'Spyro you can't keep looking at him with that sad expression. He'll think you don't like him.'

Ignitus started trying to grab his tail.

Spyro saw this and smiled. It was just too cute.

'You're right Cynder. You're always right.'

'Naturally. You're a male, so you're foolish.'

Ignitus pauses and looks at Cynder.

'No offense.'

Ignitus resumes trying to catch his foe.

(Time Change... 20 Minutes Later...)

'Cynder! Come to the border quick! Something is happening!;

Cynder picks up Ignitus by his scruff and follows Spyro to the border. When she sees what has the Village gathered there, she almost drops Ignitus.

Terrador was at the border, heavily beaten and bloodied.

Spyro and Cynder quickly land at the front of the crowd.

'Terrador! What happened to you!?'

'Spyro, it's the King. He's put a bounty on all Dragons. His damned Peacekeepers are raiding the civilians and killing everyone!'

'WHAT!?'

Cynder puts Ignitus down.

'Where are the other Guardians?'

'They didn't make it.'

'No.'

Spyro starts shaking.

His face turns more red, his breathing becomes upset, and he starts growling VERY deeply.

'Ok! THAT'S IT!'

Darkness starts flowing into his body.

His scales become a very dark purple.

He wasn't just entering his Dark Form.

It was as Cynder feared.

He was BECOMING, his Dark Form.

The crowd started backing up as Spyro started to growl more and more viscously.

It's a good thing they did, because Spyro was growing.

He quickly became the size of Terrador.

After that, everything became still.

Spyro stopped convulsing, Terrador froze, the crowd stopped backing up.

'S-Spyro?'

He looks up at Cynder. His eyes are the soulless white that she came to fear.

'They've gone too far.'

His voice was a near perfect match with Malefor's.

'Spyro, please. Just calm down.'

'They think they can just push us around? Fine. I'll show them what happens when you backstab Dragons.'

Spyro lets out a roar that shakes the earth they stand on.

He stomps his right front paw on the ground. Cracks appear around his paw and lava erupts in front of him.

'Get ready Warfang. Today you fall.'

Spyro takes off.

'SPYRO WAIT!'

He ignores her.

'No. This can't be happening.'

'Cynder, I don't have much time left. I want you to know something. Spyro seemed, different. You might not be able to reach him in that state. If that's the case, you have to kill him.'

Cynder, upon hearing those words, starts wobbling on her paws, and collapses.

She passes out.

'Oh great. This again.'

(Scene Change... Chronicler's Chambers...)

'Cynder, it's over.'

'No! I haven't failed yet! Just put me back! Before Spyro destroys Warfang!'

'Cynder, time doesn't matter here. When you wake, you'll have been unconscious for 20 seconds. Regardless, it's over.'

'You fucking coward!'

'CYNDER! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER, BUT SHOW SOME RESTRAINT!'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, but let me show you something.'

Ignitus opens his wings, and makes a gesture with them like he's encompassing a large area.

Seemingly countless books leave the shelves and form a circle around him and Cynder.

'I want you to look at the last page in this book. This is Sid's book.'

The last page showed Spyro slaughtering him.

'Now this book.'

The image was the same, but Sid was replaced by an Anteater.

'And this one.'

Same, except it was a Cheetah.

'And this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, do you see a pattern?'

Every single book showed the same image, with a different creature.

'Cynder, all these destinies have been sealed. One destiny can be changed easily as you showed, but the destiny of all? I have every doubt imaginable. Cynder, you did the best you could, but I'm afraid it is too late.'

'No. I refuse to let Spyro kill everyone! Whether I love him or not, I have to do what's right! If I can't get through to him, I have to kill him, I will!'

'Cynder, don't be stupid. He's too strong.'

'If my fate is sealed, what harm will trying to change it do?'

'*Sighs* You certainly are stubborn. Fine. I'm returning you right now. Good luck Cynder. I have a feeling this may be our last encounter.'

(Scene Change... Cheetah Village Border...)

'Hrn.'

'Cynder, don't rush it. You're in shock.'

Hunter was helping her.

'No I'm not. The Chronicler called me. Sparx, I have to go after Spyro. Watch Ignitus.'

Before anyone can protest, she vanishes into Shadow.

Sparx looks down at the baby Dragon.

'So... what's new?'

Squeak.

'Of course.'


	19. Darkness Reigns

By the time Cynder reached the outskirts of Warfang, the city was already in flames.

Even from here, she could smell burned flesh. It was a vile smell that made her want to vomit.

She saw Spyro perched on top of the Temple. He was scanning the ground.

Something caught his eye, and he jumped down.

Cynder heard a distant cry of pain, then silence.

Spyro returned to his perch.

He was slaughtering anyone he saw.

Cynder steeled herself, and took flight. She headed for Spyro.

Spyro soon took notice and turned to face her.

'Spyro, why are you siding with evil?'

'I'm not siding with evil. I'm just siding with whatever is against the bastards here.'

'Spyro, I can't let you go! Not like this!'

'Hmhmhm. I see now. I was born to bring order and justice to the world. The people here, they don't value life. They're going to pay. Pay with their lives for what they've done!'

'Spyro...'

'Cynder, if you try to stop me... I'll destroy you too!'

'I'm sorry Spyro.'

Cynder fired a glob of Poison at Spyro. He simple deflected it with his wing.

'You'll have to do much better than that.'

'Grr.'

Cynder fires a shot of Fear. Screeching like a banshee.

Spyro simply takes it. He doesn't even flinch.

'Now it's my turn to try and kill you.'

Spyro fires a sharp icicle at Cynder.

She tries to dodge, but it still scrapes her side.

He instantly follows it up with a blast of Earth.

Still trying to gain her footing, Cynder took it head on.

It hurt even more than when Spyro defeated her when SHE was corrupted.

Before she could even start to recover, she was electrocuted.

The power of the voltage was so intense, she lost al feeling in her legs.

She couldn't get back up.

Spyro simply walked forwards and put his large paw on her body.

'Didn't even make me sweat.'

'Spyro... please don't do this.'

'My name is Spyro the Dragon. I am the most powerful Dragon ever born. With the powers that the darkness has given me, I will purge this world of all hate and ensure an era of peace. This is my destiny!'

'Spyro... no.'

'Goodbye Cynder!'

Cynder screams.

 **Epilogue.**

(Spyro's POV)

10 years have passed since I purged Warfang. 5 since I purged the world.

I am the last Dragon. My name is Spyro.

I doomed the Dragon species when I killed my mate.

I thought I would feel satisfied after I purged the world and established a peaceful planet, but I don't.

I am more depressed and angry than ever. No one talks to me because they fear I will kill them.

'You should have listened to Cynder.'

I turned around. Wondering who dared question my choices besides me.

'Hehe. You won't find me out there. I am in your head. I am one of your inner demons. My name is Mockery.'

'Get out of my head.'

'Hmm, nope. You foolish Dragon. You can't get rid of me.'

'Or me.'

'Or me.'

'We are all eager to talk to you.'

So many voices.

It's driving me insane.

The shame, the guilt.

I already was upset and regretting my choices, but now, these voices.

No.

I will not force myself to endure this!

I ran into the dungeon that I had the Moles install.

There were 4 prisoners hanging by their wrists, but I won't bother about them.

I grabbed one of the thick metal chains and left.

I flew outside, and landed on my perch.

After I "purged" the world, I had the Moles put a 6 inch thick metal rod in the side of the Temple so I could watch over the city.

The citizens saw me on that perch as a sign of tyranny.

Now they'll see me on there as a sign of freedom.

I secured the chain to the pole, and made a noose around my neck at the other end.

'Cynder, Ignitus, everyone, I'm sorry. I failed you.'

I walked off the pole.

CRACK!

(POV Change... 3rd...)

The cracking sound resounded throughout all of Warfang.

It took an hour for people to muster the courage to look outside.

It had started raining, and they felt something they hadn't felt for a while.

More accurately, they couldn't feel something.

They didn't feel like they were being watched.

They looked to The Perch, as they called it.

There, hanging, was Spyro. Once their savior, not long ago, their tyrant, now dead. He hung himself.

Some wept for him, some rejoiced, others didn't know what to feel.

He was gone.

The last Dragon was dead.

 **(An image of a burning Warfang is shown. Some text appears in dripping red letters.)**

 **Bad Ending.**


	20. Deleted Lines

With the end of the first story line I'm going to put in a little bonus chapter. These are some jokes I was considering putting into the story but decided not to. I'll be revealing them with this scene that I'd not part of any story.

'Well I'm going to bed Cynder.'

'But Spyro you know what they say, early to rise, early to bed, makes a Dragon healthy, but socially dead.'

'You can teach an old Dragon new tricks, but you can't teach Sparx to be nice.'

'A battle of wit eh? I accept. Slow and steady wins the race, unless the race is timed.'

'You know what they say about taking the easy way out.'

'What do they say?'

'I'd tell you, but that would taking the easy way out, and you know what they say about that.'

'Knock knock.'

'Who's there?'

'Cynder.'

'Cynder who?'

'I'm your mate you fool, let me in.'

'When life gives knocks you down, YOU GET BACK UP AND PUNCH LIFE IN THE FACE!'

'Spyro we don't even have arms. How do we punch?'

'… Alright you win.'


	21. Captured

No. Spyro's health was more important. She had to get him medical attention right now.

She went back into the Temple.

She found the Mole in the medical garbs and called out to him.

'Doctor!'

'Ahh Mistress Cynder. What is it you require?'

'Spyro and I got into a fight, and he passed out. I'm worried that he might have had another heart attack.'

'I see. Take him to the Medical Wing. I'll meet you there.'

Cynder ran back outside, grabbed Spyro, and ran to the Medical Wing.

Set him on this table and please leave. This gets gruesome.'

'Bullshit! I killed thousands of people back when I was under Malefor's influenced! I can handle blood!'

'Ok then, how about you leave because I need to focus.'

'Really?'

'Cynder, I need to concentrate so I don't mess up. One mistake can kill him.'

'Grr. Fine. Doctors.'

Cynder stepped outside and prepared for the Peacekeepers to arrest her.

She and Spyro had killed 2 Peacekeepers and since she was wanted anyways, she wanted to cover for Spyro.

It didn't take long. A testament to the training of the Peacekeepers and how well organized they were.

It was an Alligator and a Buffalo. An interesting pair to say the least. They had their crossbows trained on her and approached quickly.

'So, your criminal record wasn't long enough for you? You had to add murder of government officials to it aswell?'

'They were going to arrest Spyro.'

'I heard it was because he was housing a criminal, i.e. you.'

'He had no idea I was on the roof. I only entered the room when he was asleep. I also left before he woke up. He also had nothing to do with the deaths of the Peacekeepers. It was all me.'

'Now that I believe. Come with us or we'll shoot.'

Cynder sighed, but went with them. She could smell what they had on those arrows. It was a neural toxin. One hit and she would be in serious trouble.

They weren't exactly gentle though.

They cuffed her wings, forelegs, and hindlegs. Then they threw her down the steps to the Temple.

She was surprised she didn't break anything on the way down, but she was badly injured. She was unable to stand because she had fractured her front left leg, and severely sprained her left hind leg. (If you sprain something, you know about it. It hurts. A lot. If you're a boy, imagine being hit in the groin by a slapshot in hockey. Now double that pain.)

She was screaming her head off. The pain was immense.

She felt a hand roughly grab the back of her neck and pick her up.

'Get moving!'

Cynder was tempted to kill them, but they had every advantage. Advanced weapons, they were in better condition, they were bigger, and there was 2 of them.

She slowly put weight on her injured legs, and began to limp forwards.

Soon enough, she was again shoved down.

'Faster.'

'Grr. I can't! I'm hurt!'

'You keep complaining and I'll make this pain seem minor.'

The Alligator pulled a serrated knife out of his pocket.

A serrated weapon will not just cut flesh, but it also causes small rips and tears, causing immense pain.

Cynder shakily stood up and continued to limp forwards.

Every few minutes the Peacekeepers would shove her down and taunt her. She had to keep going or else she would die, and Warfang would be doomed when Spyro found out.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

They all turned around and saw Spyro flying towards them.

He wasn't very happy.

'Why is Cynder under arrest?'

'She is responsible for the deaths of hundreds when she was in Malefor's Army.'

'She was not in control! You can't do this!'

'She'll be having a trial in a couple days. If you want to argue your case, be at it.'

Cynder noticed the subtle changes happening to Spyro.

His eyes flickered for a brief second to pure white, his scales darkened a tiny but, and his breathing became upset.

'Spyro, you need to keep calm. Your heart can't take the strain anymore.'

Spyro returned to normal.

'Fine.'

'Spyro. I'll be fine.'

'I hope you're right Cynder. I don't know what I would do without you.'


	22. Interrogation

**Come on guys give me some reviews. I need to know what you think. Am I doing good, do you hate it, what should I do differently? I need feedback to determine how I'm doing.**

Soon after she and Spyro said goodbye, she was forced to continue walking.

'*Huff* How much *Puff* further?'

'You've got a ways to go bitch.'

Cynder internally growled, but held her tongue. Everytime she backtalked, she was hit, and Alligators and Buffalos are not known for being gentle.

After another half our of walking with 2 injured legs, she collapsed after her left front leg slipped on a loose stone.

'Get up!'

Cynder struggled to stand, but her strength was giving out. She couldn't go much further.

Nevertheless, she got to her feet, barely.

She continued to limp very slowly to the prison.

At one point, they had to go through an area where it seemed the Peacekeepers had not killed everyone.

The people that were left sneered at her.

One Antelope rammed her ribcage with his horns. The blow knocked all the air out of Cynder's lungs, and she probably cracked a rib.

That Antelope was quickly subdued however, and after he was informed that assaulting their prisoner was impeding an investigation, he too joined Cynder on the way to jail.

'Are you ok?'

'Fuck you.'

'What did I ever do to you?'

'You killed my wife and child.'

'Oh. I see.'

'What? No I'm sorry?'

'If I say I'm sorry will you even think about forgiving me?'

'Hell no.'

'Exactly. I offer my condolences, but you don't care that I feel horrible for what I've done. You just want revenge.'

'Heh, you're one clever demon.'

Cynder sighs.

After another long drag through some winding back alleys, the Antelope and Cynder were rubbing shoulders through the thin lane. Needless to say the stag didn't like this, and shoved Cynder with his shoulder.

Cynder lost her balanced and tried to regain it, but her weight went on her injured legs, and she went down.

She landed in a puddle of mud and struggled to catch her breath.

'Up!'

'*Pants* I *Pants* I can't *Pants* can't keep going. *Pants*'

'Get up!'

Cynder made a valiant effort to stand, but standing up on dry dirt, and slippery mud, are very different tasks.

Cynder had to favor one paw over the other, and when she put too much weight on one side, she slipped and fell again.

'*Pants* Please *Pants* no more. *Pants* No more.'

The Peacekeepers looked at her and held out their fists. They shook them up and down 3 times and then the Buffalo stuck out his index and middle fingers whilst the Alligator kept his as a fist.

'I win. You carry her.'

The Buffalo sighs and picks Cynder up, slinging her over his shoulder.

Cynder realizes she doesn't have to walk anymore, and so her exhaustion overcomes her, and she falls asleep.

(Scene Change... Top of the Temple...)

'Cynder... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. *Spyro starts to tear up* Please. Ignitus, Ancestors, someone, please help her. *He starts crying as he watches Cynder with a pair of binoculars.* Come on Cynder. You're almost there. You have to keep going. Get to the prison and you can rest. Please somebody help her up.'

Spyro watches the Peacekeepers play rock, paper, scissors, and the Buffalo picks up Cynder.

'Yes.'

(Scene Change... ? Time Change... 2 Hours Later...)

Cynder woke up upon being doused in water.

'Get up you lazy bastard.'

'Wh- wha is thi?'

Cynder had trouble speaking, ad she soon found out why.

She was chained and strapped to a chair, and yes she was forced into a position where her wings were smashed up against the back of it. She also had a muzzle on that only allowed her to open her mouth a couple inches.

She can't see anything, the room is pitch black.

'We have some questions for you. If you answer correctly, you will be allowed to rest until the trail. If not, well, you'll find out. Do you understand?'

Cynder nodded with her limited range of movement.

'Good. Loosen the muzzle by an inch or 2, but if she tries anything, seal it all the way.'

Cynder can't see who is next to her, but she can hear and feel the muzzle loosening ever so slightly.

'First question: Are you the Terror of the Skies?'

'Former, but yes.'

'Good. Second question: We heard rumors that you forced Spyro into mating with you. Why?'

'I didn't force him, but I did entice him a bit.'

'Why?'

'I was in heat. It was mating season and I needed a mate. Spyro was the only viable male around.'

'Makes sense. Next question: Is it true that you and Spyro killed a pair of Peacekeepers who attempted to arrest Spyro for hiding you from them?'

'No.'

'Wrong answer.'

Cynder felt electricity pulse through her body. Her muscles and her organs all tensed up. She couldn't even scream.

'We have multiple eyewitness reports showing that Spyro was also involved.'

'No... he... didn't kill them... I did. I killed the first one before he knew what was happening, and then when I was threatened by the first one, Spyro went Dark and pounced on him. I stopped him then killed the other myself. Spyro was only trying to help someone. It's just what he does.'

'Hmmm. We will look into the testimony further. If we find inconsistent information, you will be asked to repeat your story under oath, and if the evidence is conflicting, you will be found guilty for lying under oath and therefore, everything else. Meaning you will die.'

'Understood.'

'Next question: Where is the entrance to the Earth's Core. We need to investigate ourselves and confirm to everyone that Malefore is well and truly gone.'

'I don't remember. I was too busy looking for help for Spyro. It's somewhere in the Valley of Avalar is all I can say.'

'I suppose that'll do for now. Last Question: How do you wish to die?'

'Die? What do you mean?'

'If you are found guilty, which you will, you'll likely be given execution. How do you wish to die?'

'I'm not going to die.'

'Hmhmhm. Wrong, answer.'

Cynder was again electrocuted.

'I won't die. Not until Spyro and I have a family at least.'

Snap.

Cynder felt the electricity course through her again.

'Since you seem so keen to be electrocuted, I'll put in my recommendation for the electric chair.'

'No.'

Snap.

Cynder was shocked even more brutally this time. Finally she passed out.


	23. Solitary

Cynder's vision came back for a few seconds.

She was being dragged by her forelegs.

Her vision soon went dark again.

Then it came back as they threw her into the cell.

Then went dark, again.

Finally her vision came back, and stayed back.

She looked around and found herself in a prison cell.

She wasn't exactly surprised.

She surveyed the cell.

"High grade iron bars, won't melt from Fire or Poison, concrete walls, ceiling, and floor, probably reinforced with steel, and no windows. This is a very high grade cell. I'm almost honored. Hmm. I wonder."

She faded into Shadow, and tried to move through the bars.

'OW FUCK!'

She came back into the physical world.

Something zapped her, quite badly too.

"Damn these guys are good."

Cynder looked at the décor of her cell.

There was very, very little.

There was a single mattress, no it wasn't a bed, it was literally just a mattress and a sheet, and there was a small mirror. That was it.

She curled up on the mattress and went to sleep. She had nothing better to do.

(Time Change... Noon of the Next Day...)

'Up!'

'What?'

'It's time for your trial. Heh, this is just a mere formality. Everyone knows what the result will be.'

(Scene Change... Warfang Court...)

'This case is to determine the fate of Cynder. Charges are for espionage with Malefor's forces, 1st degree murder on many accounts, treason of the highest order, attempted treason of the highest order, conspiracy to commit treason of the highest order, kidnapping, resisting arrest, arson, breaking and entering, vandalism on many accounts, murder of a Warfang official, murder of 2 Peacekeepers, and inhibiting an investigation.'

Someone in the crowd whistled.

'That's an impressive record.'

'Please keep quiet.'

'Yes your honor.'

'Thank you. Now Cynder, how do you plead?'

'Guilty.'

'WHAT!? CYNDER!'

'But Spyro I did do it. Whether I was under Malefor's influence isn't the question. The question is if I did it, and I did.'

'Cynder, these are very serious charges. Are you sure this is how you want to plead?'

'Yes your honor.'

'Very well. The jury is dismissed to decide the sentencing.'

'Your honor, can I have a few minutes with Spyro? I want to spend some time with him before I return to jail.'

'5 minutes. No more.'

'Thank you.'

Cynder leads Spyro, who was crying his eyes out, outside the court room.

'Cynder, please, don't do this. Even now my heart aches. It's too weak to live without you.'

'I'm sorry Spyro, but I was going to be found guilty anyways. Hopefully I can get a lighter sentence by not putting up a fight. Besides, you can visit me.'

'I'll come as often as they let me. I love you Cynder. So much.'

'Same here Spyro. I'm doing this because I don't want to die.'

Spyro put his neck on Cynder's shoulder, and Cynder does the same. This is the Dragon equivalent of a hug.

'Your 5 minutes are up. Please return to the court.'

'Ok.'

They return to the court room and wait for the jury.

After a few more minutes, the jury emerges.

'Has the jury reached a verdict?'

'We have your honor. We find the Defendant, guilty of all charges, however, due to her being controlled at the time, and her unwillingness to put up a fight, we have decided to sentence her to 3 years in Warfang Prison Maximum Security.'

'Very well. Cynder, do you have anything to say before you are taken away?'

'I do. May I have my own cell? I fear what may happen to me if I have a cellmate.'

The jury whispers amongst themselves.

'That will be fine.'

'Very well. 3 years in Warfang Prison Maximum Security it is.'

Bang!

'Court is dismissed. Guards, please escort Cynder to her new cell.'

'I'll see you later Spyro.'

(Scene Change... Cynder's Cell... Time Change... 2 Weeks Later...)

Cynder sat on the mattress and toyed with her claws. She was bored, but she didn't have much of a choice.

'You have a visitor.'

A Jaguar guard had come to escort her to the Visiting Room.

(Scene Change... Visiting Room...)

Cynder walked up to the shatter-proof glass. The only feature on it was a few small holes for sound to travel through.

On the other side sat her mate. Spyro.

'You came.'

'I told you I would.'

'How are things at the Temple?'

'The Temple is fine, but the rest of Warfang is a bit more messy. The jury that gave you your sentences has all but disappeared. Volteer thinks the King was unsatisfied with your punishment, and so he is eliminating them one by one. Cynder when you get out of here we need to leave.'

'Spyro, we can't. We may be fine since we can fly, but what about the people of Warfang? Most of them are poor from the war. They have nowhere to go. We can't just abandon them to be under this tyrant. When we get out, we have to stop this.'

'Cynder, I would love to, but you are my first priority.'

'And when I get out I'll be staying. You can join me or leave, but I won't turn my back on these people when they need help so desperately.'

'Haven't had enough of hero work have ya? *Sighs* Cynder, I love you, but sometimes you drive me crazy.'

'You too Spyro. You too.'

'By the way what are they feeding you? You look like you're putting on weight.'

'Nothing too special. Just some meat. I get a couple bowls a day. It's about the same amount I usually ate.'

'Cynder, do you think you might be'

'Time's up. Please return to your cell.'

'Sorry Spyro. We'll continue later. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Cynder turned around and left. Spyro eyed her stomach. It looked pretty round. He was worried. What if she was going to be laying eggs?

(Scene Change... Cynder's Cell...)

Cynder looked at herself in the small mirror.

She did look a bit bigger, but it was just her stomach. Nothing anywhere else.

Shock came to her. What if she was going to have hatchlings? Here, in prison?


	24. Delivery

**I'm tired today, so this chapter is shorter than normal.**

Cynder looked over her cell for what must've been the thousandth time. Still the same.

She had been locked up for just 2 months and she was already losing it.

'He's back.'

Cynder jumped up. This was the only time she got to speak with someone.

(Scene Change... Visiting Room...)

'Spyro! So good to see you again!'

'You too sweetie. How's the egg?'

Cynder's belly had kept growing. She was indeed going to be laying an egg son.

'Heavy. I can't wait until it's done.'

'Just hang in there. You're my tough baby, you can do it.'

'Thanks Spyro. I'm lucky to have you.'

'And me you. I also got you a little gift. You should receive it today.'

'Spyro, you're too kind.'

They made small talk until it was time for Spyro to leave.

'See you next week.'

'I wait with an eager heart.'

(Time Change... 3 hours later... Scene Change... Cynder's Cell...)

The cell door opens and the Jaguar drops something in Cynder's cell.

She inspects it and finds a small card on it.

"Cynder,

I'm sorry that you have to be there. Especially since you're going to be laying an egg soon. The Guardians and I put our heads together and made this for you. I hope you like it. I await the day when we can be together again.

I love you,

Spyro"

"Cynder,

It is truly a shame that you are forced to be in that horrible, dreadful, dreary place. If I had the ability to assist you before your detaining then I would have done my level best to keep you safe. However since I was not able to, Spyro had the idea to make this for you. I'm not very knowledgeable about this kind of work but I think we did adequate. I also included a few things of my own.

Keep your mind sharp,

Volteer"

"Cynder,

If the Ancestors were here when the atrocity that putting you in jail was then they would have rained down hell on the bastards responsible. Alas it was not meant to be, but enough about that. I wish you the best of luck, and a healthy whelpling. I included a few things that should help you.

May the Ancestors protect you,

Cyril"

"Cynder,

It is with a heavy heart that I write to you today. You have been unjustly imprisoned by your own. It is truly a crime that the ones that you fought to protect treat you so poorly. I have included drawings of us to remind you to keep pushing through this time of trial. That we are behind you all the way.

Stay strong, never give up,

Terrador"

Cynder opened the package.

Inside was all the materials she needed for a nest, and it was mostly finished, some books, a proper pillow, a proper blanket, and professionally drawn portraits of the Guardians and Spyro.

She smiled.

She'd be ok.


	25. Special Delivery

Cynder was relaxing on her bed, something she had never done before she was arrested, but it was something she could do in excess now.

She was reading one of the books Volteer sent. This one was titled, "Proper Care for Baby Dragons, a Book for Mothers, by Mothers."

She was almost halfway through it, but one question went through her mind.

Why did Volteer have this book?

She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know however.

She turned the page and an image of a red Dragoness with a look of pain on her face.

She read aloud, but quiet enough to where only she would hear it.

'"Chapter 5, Laying the Egg. Egg laying is very painful and younger mothers will experience more pain, but here are a few tips to make it easier. Number 1: Make sure you are standing in the proper position. Forelegs straight and hindlegs bent to the point where your tail is almost on the ground. When done correctly it allows gravity to help the egg along. However, despite how exhausted you may be, you mustn't sit down until you move. If you sit down directly after laying you will crush the egg. Number 2: Painkillers will help ease the pain if they are available. Take them once your labor starts and when the pain starts to return, take another dose. Continue until you are done. Number 3: Done get into the position stated in Number 1 until your body tells you it's time to start pushing. Your energy will not last as long if you get into the "Ready Position" before you are ready. Labor is known as labor because it is difficult, but these tips should help make it more tolerable." Hm, good to know."

Cynder dog-eared the page and closed the book.

She looked at her stomach.

She looked way overweight. She would be ready to lay in a few weeks, maybe even a few days.

She had tried to get medical assistance, but the guard told her that in prison you are on your own. She would get no help.

It didn't matter to her. She could handle it. She and Spyro fought and defeated a giant Golem, the Destroyer, even if only temporarily, and Malefor himself for Ancestors' sake! She could handle this! She was Cynder! Former Terror of the Skies! A hero of Warfang! Mate of Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro! This was nothing!

Right?

(Time Change... 10 Days Later...)

'OW FUCK ME!'

SHECOULDN'TDOTHISSHECOUNLDN'TDOTHIS!

She was NOT ready for this pain.

She went into labor 1 hour ago and finally her body told her it was time to start.

'GAH FUCK MY (Beepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!'

'QUIET IN THER!'

'SHUT IT BUDDY I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE!'

'WELL DO IT QUIETLY!'

'YOU WANNA TRY THIS YOU BASTARD!'

'I WOULDN'T CRY LIKE A BITCH!'

'YOU WANNA FIGHT!? I AM THE TERROR OF THE SKIES!'

'Oh! Sorry ma'am!'

Prison was sleepless that night.

(Time Change... That Morning...)

Cynder woke up. She had passed out last night.

The egg! Where was it!?

She glanced around, but quickly discovered the sticky red egg in her forepaws.

She did it.

She had no one to help her, but she did it.

Yeah.

Of course she did it.

Piece of cake.

No she wasn't crying. What are you talking about?

She didn't cry.

You didn't see anything!


	26. A New Life

Spyro's chest filled with pride when he saw the egg Cynder had laid. This was his egg. Her egg. THEIR egg.

'Cynder, I wonder if this is how my father felt when he saw my egg.'

'He's proud of you. I know he is.'

'Yeah. So how'd it feel?'

'Like someone was trying to cut my (beep) open with a (beep).'

Spyro blushed.

'Cynder, what colorful language you have.'

'All the better to embarrass you with my dear.'

They shared a chuckle.

They continued to talk until Cynder had to leave.

(Time Change... Time to Freedom... 30 Months...)

Winter was on its way. The temperature was starting to drop.

Cynder put a paw on the egg. It was a bit chilly.

She curled up around it. Warming it with her own body heat.

She sighed.

She couldn't wait to hold her baby for the first time.

Taptaptap.

She perked up.

The sound was coming from the egg,

Taptaptap.

It was alive.

Taptapcrack!

A large crack appeared on the egg.

Her heart skipped a beat.

'Come on. You can do it.'

She wanted to help, but instincts told her, no, COMMANDED, her not to.

Cracktapcrack!

A small piece popped off.

She saw a flash of crimson scales.

Her child.

A small forepaw punched through the hole.

It flexed a bit, then retreated back into the egg.

Then it stopped.

Cynder eventually decided to look closer at the egg.

She put her eye just above the hole.

CRASH!

'WHOAH!'

The baby Dragon had headbutted the opening.

Squeak.

Cynder recovered from her shock, and looked on in pride.

Her first baby. She was a mother.

(You already know what he looks like)

Spyro's visit was scheduled for tomorrow. She could show Spyro his son.

(Time Change... The Next Day...)

'Hi Cynder, How's my baby? Oh and how's the egg?'

'I'm doing fine, but the egg is gone.'

'... What?'

'Look.'

Cynder grabs the whelp from under the table and lifted him up.

'Oh my... He's just like Ignitus.'

'My thoughts exactly. Sooooooo, I decided to name him, Ignitus.'

'He's perfect. Hi little Ignitus.'

Squeak.

'He can't see or hear yet, but soon he will.'

The whelp started to squirm. He wanted to be put down.

Cynder gently set him down and resumed her talk.

'When did he hatch?'

'Last night.'

'What time?'

'Just after midnight.'

'So he was born today, on the Winter Solstice.'

'Yeah, ironic for a Fire Dragon isn't it?'

They share a chuckle.

'Time to go.'

'Bye Spyro.'

'Bye Cynder, bye Ignitus.'

As Cynder was walking back, she decided that, one way or another, her baby would not spend the first few years of its life in this place. Her little Ignitus would be free. No matter the cost.


	27. We're Free

Cynder knew what she had to do.

She didn't want to do it though.

It would really pain her to do it.

She looked at little Ignitus trying to catch his tail again.

'I'm sorry Ignitus. I'm so sorry.'

She sucked in her breath and roared as loud as she could.

Then she did the unthinkable.

She lashed out with her claws, and swiped at Ignitus.

Her own child.

He was cut and started crying loudly.

She roared again.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?'

The Jaguar guard had come.

'THIS LITTLE WHELP IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! HE NEEDS TO DIE!'

Ignitus continued to bawl.

'Fine then.'

The guard aimed some sort of spear at her.

Suddenly, electricity shot out from the spear and zapped her into unconsciousness.

(Time Change... That Night...)

When Cynder came to, night had fallen, and Ignitus was gone.

'Good luck my son. *Sniffs* I'll see you in a couple years.'

(Scene Change... Visiting Room... Time Change... Time to Freedom, 25 Months...)

Cynder hand't received a visit from Spyro in almost half a year, but finally, he was back.

'Cynder.'

'Spyro.'

'What were you thinking?'

'Spyro... I couldn't do it... I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't force him to spend his first years in jail. He deserves better. You have him right?'

'Yeah. I do. Cynder... I'm sorry I didn't visit, but I was too busy with taking care of Ignitus.'

'How is he?'

'He's doing great. He's doubled in size, his eyes have opened, they're my father's, and he's even starting to speak.'

'Wish I could be there.'

'I could bring him here.'

'No. The guards will be suspicious if you do. I don't want them to think I tricked them.'

'Cynder, I'll tell him all about you.'

'Thank you Spyro.'

They continued to talk until it was time to go.

'I'll see you next time Spyro.'

'Stay safe my love.'

(Time Change... 2 Years Later... Time to Freedom, 30 Days...)

The 3 years had a big effect on both Spyro and Cynder. They had both grown, and were only slightly smaller than the Guardians.

'Hi Spyro.'

'Cynder.'

'It's almost time.'

'Yeah. Ignitus is so excited to meet you.'

'I can't wait to see my baby again.'

Cynder began to cry. She hadn't seen her son in over 2 years. In just 30 days, that would end.

'He's gotten big since you last saw him. He's almost as big as I was when I started my journey. He's fully fluent, he can read, he's got good Fire abilities, I couldn't be more proud.'

'I can't wait.'

(Time Change... 30 Days Later... Time to Freedom... Today... Scene Change... Warfang Prison's Entrance...)

The gates opened, and there. in all her glory, was Cynder. Unchanged by her years in prison.

Across from her, was Spyro and Ignitus.

They stared for a few seconds.

Suddenly Cynder and Spyro broke out in a smile.

'Spyro!'

'Cynder!'

They ran and embraced each other.

'It's been too long since we held each other like this.'

'Mama?'

'Ignitus!'

Cynder broke the embrace with Spyro and ran to her baby.

'You've gotten so big since I last saw you.'

'Yep!'

Spyro came over and joined back in the embrace.

'We're one big happy family at last.'

(Scene Change... Cheetah Village, Village Center... Time Change... 1 Month Later...)

Prowlus was outlining a map of Warfang.

'Our spy told us that patrols typically line the palace at night. They are positioned here, here, and here.'

'So our best bet to get in would beeeee?'

'To fly.'

'Hmm.'

'There's too tight a guard to sneak such a large group as us in, but a pair of darkly colored Dragons under a new moon? No problem. So you 2 will infiltrate through the roof, try to sneak to the Throne Room, and kill the King. If you trigger the alarm, we'll storm the main entrance and try to buy you some time.'

'Seems doable.'

'This plan requires stealth and precision. We must be careful, or it's over before it's started.'


	28. Down with Tyranny

Whilst Ignitus slept in the Village, most of the Villagers, Spyro, and Cynder, went to Warfang in stealth to take out the King.

The climbed onto the wall nearest the palace. Their spy had left a rope to get up.

As they saw the palace, something was very wrong.

There were bright torches on the roof, illuminating the sky above.

'They know we're here.'

'Our spy told us they were clueless.'

'He must've been captured.'

'It doesn't matter, the King is here, we move on with the plan, but we have to modify it.'

'What were you thinking Chief?'

Prowlus unfolded the map.

'The way I see it, we still need to get Spyro and Cynder to the roof, but now we have to worry about them being spotted. We'll need to be more prepared to take action. Spyro, Cynder, try and take out the guards on the roof. I think I can see 5. Eliminate them quietly, and move in. However, I want to warn you of something. You know where the rope is in proximity to the palace?'

Spyro and Cynder nod.

'If one of you gets shot down things are going to go wrong and they're going to go wrong fast. If that happens, we're gone. We're not waiting for you, and we aren't helping you. Understand?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. Now archers load up. Don't fire until the alarm has been raised.'

Spyro and Cynder step away from the group.

'So how are we gonna do this Cynder?'

'Hmm.'

Cynder looks around and thinks.

She has her answer in under a minute.

'I've got it. Here's the plan. You and I will fly high enough that the fire won't reveal us. We'll wait until we find an opening, then we'll power dive down and take them out as quick as we can.'

'Sounds doable.'

They took off and started to circle the palace from high above.

They circled for 5 minutes, and then Cynder spotted an opening.

'Now.'

Then both pitched straight down and dove at full speed towards the palace. They already had their targets picked.

Cynder opens her paws, activates her powers of Shadow, and took herself and the guard into the realm of shadows.

No sound or visual give any indication of what is going on, until a pair of bloodied hands emerge from the floor. They grip the edge of the shadows until they are pulled back in.

Across the rooftop Spyro zaps one of the guards with his Electricity. It bounces from that guard's skull and into another. Killing both of them with the high voltage Spyro put into it.

One of the guards notices the blood on the roof where the hands gripped it and bends down to inspect it.

Cynder's tailblade emerges and stabs him in the neck, killing him instantly.

The final guard is in front of the fire sleeping. Spyro steps behind him and jabs his own tailblade through the guard's skull.

'I got 3, did you get 2?'

Cynder emerges from the shadows, covered in the blood of the first guard.

'Yep.'

'Sheesh, a bit much, but I like it.'

Spyro and Cynder open the hatch on top of the roof and enter the building.

There they find a Wolf sitting on a throne.

'I must say, I commend you on taking out my guards despite their advantage.'

'You must be the king.'

'Correct.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what? Be specific.'

'Ok. Why did you put a warrant for my arrest, for Sparx's arrest, for Hunter and Prowlus' arrests?'

'Because I find you intolerable. You all accept the glory of saving the world like arrogant snobs. There's a saying I go by. Some work for glory, some have glory find them, others are born into it. I wasn't born into it and it didn't find me. I had to work for my whole life. Yet some people like you just have it handed to you! It's just not fair. So... I'm gonna show the world that those who work for glory, will always beat those born into it.'

'So that's why you're killing everyone!? To prove a point!?'

'Young Cynder, I see prison didn't extinguish your fiery personality. Let's see what I can do about that.'

'You won't lay a hand on her!'

Spyro charges the King.

The King reaches into his robe, and pulls out some kind of metal stick.

He points it at Spyro.

BANG!

Spyro collapses and starts screaming.

'The hand cannon as I call it. The same thing that was made to defend Warfang, just smaller.'

'Spyro. You... you... *Her voice beomes dark and twisted* YOU!'

Cynder's scales become darker and her eyes shine with a soulless white light.

'Hmph. You still can't control yourself.'

The King aims the cannon and fires at Cynder.

Plink!

'What!?'

He fires again.

Dink!

The shots were bouncing off Cynder's scales.

Shrrrrn.

Dink.

Plink.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Click click click.

'No! It's not possible!'

'It's SO sad it has to end this way.'

Cynder slowly approaches the now panicked King.

'No. Please. St-stay away!'

'I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!'

Cynder grabs him and goes back into the shadow realm.

The shadows on the floor convulse and move. Occasionally one can see stuff flying off of the King's shadow.

The King's upper body pops out of the realm, a horrified expression on his face. He's missing his left eye, his right hand, and both ears.

He tries to climb out, but Cynder's tailbalde emerges behind him and spears through his chest. Then drags him back in.

'NONONONONONO!'

Soon enough, a fountain of what is now clearly blood comes off of the King's shadow.

The King tries to crawl out again, but now his is missing his entire right arm, and his 3 center fingers on his left hand. He has no chance of escape.

At least until he is thrown back into the physical world by Cynder.

He is also missing his left leg and there's a pretty good chunk of his right thigh missing.

'P-please. N-no more. M-mercy.'

'Di you have mercy on me? On the innocent people? ON SPYRO!? I DON'T THINK SO! PREPARE TO **DIE!** '

Cynder stabs her tailblade through the King's lower jaw, and out the top of his skull.

She withdraws it and he collapses, dead.

'Stupid son of a bitch.'

She looks around and sees Spyro, who is conscious.

'Spyro!'

Her dark form leaves her immediately and she rushes over to him.

'How are you doing?'

'Heh, been better. Still alive though.'

'Is anything broken?'

'Yeah. I feel one of my ribs is floating free, but oddly enough, it feels, almost good.'

'Come on, I'll get you to a doctor.'

Cynder gently grabs him and shifts back into the shadow realm so she wouldn't jostle Spyro much.

She passed the Cheetahs who had just finished defeating the rest of the guards.

Cynder poked her head out and told Prowlus that the King was dead and she was getting Spyro to a doctor.

(Scene Change... Dragon Temple Medical Wing...)

'Doctor!? Are you in here!?'

The Mole comes out of an adjacent room, rubbing his eye.

'What is it at this time of night? Oh!'

'Please help him!'

(Time Change... 1 Hour Later...)

'Cynder I have good news.'

'What is it?'

'The rib that broke, was the one that had fused with that Dark Gem. It broke, and I removed it. It's gone!'

'Thank the Ancestors.'

'Other than some minor tearing and such, he's fine. I disinfected the wound and bandaged it. He'll be fine in a few days.'

'That's wonderful news.'

(Time Change... 3 Days Later...)

'Spyro... I'm so happy you're ok.'

'Me too Cynder, and now that the Dark Gem is gone, I don't have to get it cut every month. I still need to be careful since my heart still has scar tissue, but I'll be fine. Meaning that we can (Whispers in Cynder's ear)'

Cynder's eyes widen and she blushes.

'Spyro you naughty boy.'

'What? We have a lot of Dragons to make to save the population.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Besides, I think we deserve some... private time... after all we've been through.'

'Yeah. So do you wanna go back to the Village and live there, or stay here.'

'Let's stay here. Help oversee the new King and make sure he's the right guy for the job.'

'You know we don't have to go get Ignitus right now, yes?'

'Yes. What did you have in mind?'

Cynder bites Spyro's horn and leads him to their room.

She shuts the door and locks it.


	29. Night Dragons

It was almost a year after Warfang had been freed. Spyro and Cynder were currently living in the Temple with little Ignitus. They were fully grown Dragons, and Ignitus came up almost to their shoulders.

'Mail's here.'

Cynder came in with the mail. She sounded like she did all those years ago when she was under Malefor's control, just not as malicious.

'Hmm, no return address.'

Cynder opened the letter.

'"Dear heroes,

The anniversary of Warfang's freedom is this Friday. We are a band called Felito, and we would be honored if you would attend our concert on that day. It'll take place in the Town Square at 6pm. We hope to see you there.

Felito"'

'Should we go?'

'I don't see why not.'

(Time Change... Friday 6:00pm... Scene Change... Town Square...)

Spyro and Cynder were in the front row. Due to their large stature, the column behind them was raised us higher so that the people could see over them. Cynder checked the clock.

'6 o'clock. Any second now.'

The lights went dark.

'There we go.'

A black Leopard came out and took a seat behind a drum-set. He grabbed his drumsticks and raised one above his head.

A voice came on the speakers.

'Alright Warfaaaaaaang! We are Felito, and this is Night, Dragooooooooons!'

A Lion and a Lynx were on guitars, and they had microphones in front of them, and a Tiger came out with the hand-held mic. The 3 with mics stepped up and started.

'from the depths of hell in silence, cast their spells' explosive violence. dragon night time flight perfected, flawless vision, undetected.'

The music picked up and instantly it got loud.

'FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL IN SILENCE, CAST THEIR SPELLS' EXPLOSIVE VIOLENCE! DRAGON NIGHT TIME FLIGHT PERFECTED, FLAWLESS VISION, UNDETECTED!'

The pair went to their guitars as the Tiger took the lead vocals.

'Pushing on and on, their wings are going strong!'

The pair chimed in.

'Air force number 1!'

'Somewhere down below they're looking for their foe!'

'Dragons on the run!'

'You can't hide you can't move just abide, their attack's been proved!'

'Raiders in the dark!'

'Silent through the night, the Dragons join the fight!'

'Never miss their mark!'

'SCALEY, wings of death!'

'Prepare to meet your fate!'

'Night Dragons striking now, their hearts are full of haaaaaate!'

All 3 started.

'UNDETECTED! UNEXPECTED! WINGS OF GLORY! TELL THEIR STORY! AVIATION! DEVIATION! UNDETECTED, STEALTH PERFECTED!'

The Tiger resumed solo.

'Foes are losing ground, retreating to the sound!'

'Death is in the air!'

'Suddenly appears confirming all their fears!'

'Strike from Dragons' lair!'

'Targets found come around barrels sound from the battlegrooooooound!'

'Their foes aiming high!'

'Chronicler awaits, defeat them at the gates!'

'Live to fight and fly!'

'SCALEY, wings of death!'

'Prepare to meet your fate!'

'Night Dragons striking now, their hearts are full of haaaaaaate!'

'UNDETECTED! UNEXPECTED! WINGS OF GLORY! TELL THEIR STORY! AVIATION! DEVIATION! UNDETECTED, STEALTH PERFECTED!'

The Lynx went on a guitar solo. It lasted for about 20 seconds.

'Beneath the starlight of the heavens! ... Unlikely heroes in the skyyyyyyyyyy!'

The 2 guitar players chimed in as he was saying sky.

'DRAGONS TO ATTACK! DRAGONS COMING BACK!'

'As they appear on the horizon! ... The wind will whisper when the, Night, Dragons, Come!'

All 3 resumed.

'UNDETECTED! UNEXPECTED! WINGS OF GLORY! TELL THEIR STORY! AVIATION! DEVIATION! UNDETECTED, STEALTH PERFECTED!'

The sound really kicked up as all 3 shouted.

'FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL IN SILENCE, CAST THEIR SPELLS' EXPLOSIVE VIOLENCE! DRAGON NIGHT TIME FLIGHT PERFECTED! _**FLAWLESS VISION!**_ UNDETECTED! from the depths of hell in silence, cast their spells' explosive violence. dragon night time flight perfected, flawless vision, undetected.'

Then they went really quiet as they repeated the lines once again and ended the song.

Everyone cheered quite loudly.

'Thank you! That was of course for our global and local heroes Cynder and Spyro, who we see are sitting in the front row here! Show them your gratitude!'

Spyro and Cynder's ears were almost blown out by the noise.

'On behalf of the rest of the world, let me express my gratitude. Spyro, Cynder, fucking thank you! Now let's get on with the concert!'

Spyro and Cynder enjoyed the loud music, and all too soon it was ending.

'Now before we go, we have one last song. This one is for Spyro specifically! Here we go!'

The drums were very loud as the song started.

The guitars came in and soon the singer started.

'Started out as a whelpling, soon discovered while playing. Now the legend has beguuuuun. ... With a bounty on his head, Mal'for's Army wants him dead! Darkness en'my number oooooone! CROSS OF WARFANG'S NAME! ADDICTED TO THE WAR GAME! NEVERENDING FLAME! VICTORY RECLAIMED! Oh we remember. We remember. WE REMEMBER!'

'The guitarists join for the next sentence, then stop.

'SHOUT, PURPLE DRAGON'S NAME! A legend of the army knows the game! Deeds that echo from the PAST! RISE, from beneath world! Son of Fire and its Dragoness! May you have some peace at last! ... Spyro the Dragon!'

A short guitar solo ensues.

'Crossed the oceans a new start. War is beating in his heart, and the legend has been boooorn. ... Started out as a whelpling, soon discovered while playing. And now the war has been wooooon! CROSS OF WARFANG'S NAME! ADDICTED TO THE WAR GAME! NEVERENDING FLAME! VICTORY RECLAIMED! Oh we remember. We remember. WE REMEMBER!'

'SHOUT, PURPLE DRAGON'S NAME!'

'A legend of the army knows the game! Deeds that echo from the PAST! RISE, from beneath the world! Son of Fire and its Dragoness! May you have some peace at last!'

A longer guitar solo starts.

'From the Swamp Temple, into Concurrent and now Warfang. All the fights he came across. Cross of Warfang's Name, an Iron Cross, a Gold Star, Purple Heart, one Distinguished Flying CROSS! SHOUT! PURPLE DRAGON'S NAME! A LEGEND OF THE ARMY KNOWS THE GAME! DEEDS THAT ECHO FROM THE PAST! RISE, FROM BENEATH THE WORLD! SON OF FIRE AND ITS DRAGONESS! MAY YOU HAVE SOME PEACE AT LAST! Spyro the Dragon.'

The crowd went bonkers.

'Thank you Warfaaaaaaang!'

Spyro smiled. The song was right. He was going to have some peace.

 **An image of the dead King appears. Some text appears soon after.**

The End.


	30. What to expect

**So with both the good and bad ends out of the way, only the strange end remains. What should you expect from this? Well first off, it will make absolutely no sense whatsoever. The elements of the other two endings, such as the egg resulting in the same hatchling, are totally ignored. Nothing in this will correlate and more often then not even I won't be sure what the hell is happening. This ending will make you question my sanity, and your faith in humanity.**


	31. The Hell?

**This story arc starts after chapter 9 and will not include any corrupt king or dark heroes. Just pure nonsense.**

After Spyro and Cynder finished their, private time, they were summoned by the Guardians and told about how they may be the last Dragons of breeding age.

After Cynder got pissed at Volteer, Cyril asked Spyro to leave as the next piece of business was for Cynder only.

Whilst Cyril spoke with Cynder, Terrador went out with Spyro. Eventually Volteer recovered and flew away to do whatever it is he does.

'So Cynder, you and Spyro are mates eh?'

'What? How did you know?'

'I can smell it. Yesterday you reeked of heat. Today, you smell like Spyro.'

'Oh. Well then.'

'Now I want to teach you some things that will help you with Spyro and your kids later in life.'

'Like?'

'Well you may not know this, but before I became a Guardian, I was a chef. I had never been told of my Royal lineage at that time. It was only after my REAL father told me that I knew.'

'Can we stick with what's relevant?'

'Of course. Anyways, one thing that will help you earn Spyro's further love can be summed up in one sentence. The best way to a male's heart is through his stomach. Meaning, if you, as a female, feed him what he likes, he'll come to have more affection for you.'

'So you want to teach me how to cook?'

'When I was looking for a mate that was my first thing. Can, she, cook? If not then it ain't worth it. I had one female tell me, "Oh we'll just live on love." Nope, you'll starve to death.'

'Ok. Makes sense.'

(Scene Change... Kitchen...)

'Here we are. Now Cynder, there are a lot of things that males enjoy. You'll need to learn some variety. Steak, chicken, pork, deserts, "special" nights, all that stuff. For now however, let's start with something real simple. Try making some soup. Use whatever ingredients you want.'

Cynder poured some water into the pot, and started heating it.

While she was doing that, she looked over her choices.

'Hmm. Let's see. Some chicken. *Puts the chicken in the pot* Potatoes? Nah. How about, a carrot. *Adds the carrot* What else? How abooooout... ah, noodles.'

As she added the final ingredient, she turned to close the pantry that held the ingredients.

When she turned back to the pot, it was immersed by steam.

When the steam went away, she looked in.

Cyril noticed a look of confusion on her face.

Cynder reached in with her right forepaw and pulled out a can that said, "Chicken, Carrot, & Noodle Soup."

Cynder turned her head to face Cyril.

'I have some questions about the logic of this.'

'I... what? I don't know how this happened.'

'I mean, it's correct but, where did the can come from?'

'Let's try something else.'

Cynder sets the can down.

'How about we try making some drinks?'

'Sounds good.'

'Now drinks are one of the largest varieties in gourmet creations. Let's start with some fruit juice. You just put some fruits in the blender and turn it on.'

Cynder puts in an orange, a lemon, and an apple. However, when she turned the blender on, a solid object came out.

Cynder picked it up. It was a gallon jug with a label on it that said, "Orange, Lemon, & Apple Fruit Juice"

Cynder turned back to Cyril.

'The fuck?'

'This doesn't make sense! There's no logic to this! My voice is cracking at how CRAZY this is!'

Cyril tries, and gets the same result.

'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!'

Cynder laughed. This was funny, no matter how you viewed it, it was always nice seeing Cyril lose his temper.


	32. Yep, That Hurt

Meanwhile, which Terrador and Spyro…

'So why did you take me out here?'

'Well we didn't teach you everything we know, just enough to get the job done. We know a few more tricks, but for now, for some reason, I feel like going back to the basics.'

'A little refresher never hurt.'

'You know what these are. The Spirit Gems. Now there are a few kinds. They are'

Suddenly a sign pops up out of the ground.

'The hell?'

Spyro starts reading it aloud.

'"This is a Spirit Gem. They are very helpful. The one you'll want most are the red ones that heal you when you get hurt. Like this." Like what? OW!'

A brick falls from the sky and nails Spyro right on the head.

A second sign appears.

Spyro hesitantly reads it.

'"Like that." Oh haha. I hadn't figured that out. OW!'

A second brick hits Spyro.

A third sign appears.

'"No one likes a smart ass." Stop throwing bricks at me! Where the hell are they even coming from?! OW!'

Another brick.

Another sign.

'"Watch your attitude." Go to hell. *Spyro steps to the side as a brick falls down* Missed me! OW!'

Brick.

Sign.

'"Don't gloat." OK OK JUST STOP HURTIN ME!'

Sign.

'"Better."'

Spyro looks at Terrador. He has a look of confusion on his face, but he's struggling to contain his chuckling.

'What's so funny?'

'Watching you argue with an inanimate object, and lose.'

A brick lands on Terrador's head. He doesn't flinch.

'Didn't, you feel that?'

'Feel what?'

Brick, again, Terrador seems unaffected.

'Wow.'

Meanwhile, with Cynder and Cyril…

Cynder had both forepaws in front of her mouth. She's desperately trying not to laugh at Cyril's tantrum.

After 5 attempts of trying to make both the blender and pot work, he went berserk.

'THIS STUPID FUCKING *BEEP* I WAS A CHEF FOR 10 YEARS AND THIS NEVER HAPPENED! YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK THIS POT, FUCK THIS BLENDER, AND FUCK THIS PLACE!'

Cyril flipped over the blender and launched the pot across the room.

He unknowingly hit a spider. He didn't KILL the spider, but he hit it, and the spider wasn't very happy about it.

Cynder decided to leave when the spider picked up the pot and started beating Cyril over the head with it.

*Scene Change… Just Outside the Temple…*

Spyro and Cynder, completely focused on the defyment of the laws of physics they witnessed, didn't see each other until they quite literally bumped into each other.

'Oh sorry Cynder.'

'Its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. The weirdest thing just happened.'

'Same here.'

'Cyril was teaching me about cookery, and the weirdest thing happened. I tried to make soup, and instead I made a can of soup appear out of no where, and when I tried to blend something, I got a carton of juice. Literally, a carton.'

'I just got into an arguement with a sign, lost, and got hit by bricks falling from the sky.'

'What the actual hell is happening?!'


	33. Oh No

**I know this is short, but I'm graduating today, so I don't have a lot of time.**

Three days had passed. So far, no other laws of physics had been broken.

Spyro had been thinking hard about what was going on.

Finally, he came to a conclusion.

'Wait. Poorly made jokes? Weird occurrences? Bad storyline? This can only mean one thing.'

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUH!

'I'm in a poorly written fanfiction.'

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUH!

'And it won't end until the idiot writing it has messed with my life enough to make it change drastically.'

Dun dun DUUU-

'STOP IT!'

Spyro ran out of the Temple.

He searched most of Warfang for an hour. Finally he-

'STOP NARRATING MY LIFE!'

A sign appears in front of Spyro.

'"Oh so it's like that is it?! Sick of me are you?! Well now you've really pissed me off!" Shit.'

6 bricks fell out of the sky and smacked Spyro in various spots.

'Yep. That hurt.'

Spyro passed out.


	34. CUT

**Well I have run out of ideas. I'm not sure what kind of bullshit to put into the rest of this story arc. I'm not sure what to do or what the plot even would be, so that's a wrap people.**


End file.
